Transformers Revenge of the Fallen
by bumblebeesgurl
Summary: Two cousins, Sam and Katana Witwicky have fought along side an alien race, saving Earth from annihilation, Befriending the Autobots and starting relationships with one. You would think that nothing in the universe could tear the brother and sister bond they have right?What can they do when face their death?Will they except the cruel reality?(Book two of Transformers Bumblebee X OC)
1. Rise

Earth, birthplace of the human race, a species much like our own, capable of great compassion and great violence. For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns. Our worlds have met before. For the last two years, an advanced team of new Autobots has taken refuge here under my command. Together, we form an alliance with the humans, a secret but brave squad of soldiers. A classified strike team called NEST. We hunt for what remains of our Decepticon foes hiding in different countries around the globe.

SHANGHAI, CHINA. 22: 14 HRS

I wait patiently in the helicopter for command to give us the go or no go on this mission. In the distance I can see Lennox walking toward us with his gear, signaling everyone that we can get going. When he gets on the chopper it starts to rise and we head over to our destination. "All right, listen up." We look over to our captain. "China's cover story on this one is "toxic spill." They had to evac the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in eight months. We gotta make sure this one does not get out in the public eye so keep it tight." We all give nods understanding the situation. The chopper then starts to descend near a factory, drooping us off the find the con's in the area. We walk a few meters to the rendezvous with the Autobots. In the distance to my right, I could see Ironhinde and the others making their way towards us. We the get close enough Lennox goes to Ironhide and taps his hood. "All right Ironhide. We got echoes. They're close." Epps and I walk beside Irondhide as he starts to transform and sniffs the air. I could never get used to them being able to smell different pheromones. "He's here. I smell him." I look at him with a weird face and walk away getting into position next to Lennox. "It's close. It's getting closer." One of our men say. I stop next to Epps as he looks at the device in his hands. "Oh, no." I look at the device trying to see what's going on when Lennox comes running next to us.

"What have you got?" "Thermal ripple." I look over at the device and see a giant mass near by us. "Right, everybody, be steady. We're right on top of it." I get in position and raise my gun, aiming in the direction the Decepticon is supposed to be. Sparks and metal tubes started to fly every where as it started to transform. When it was done it slapped its fist into the rest of the metal tubes sending them my way. My eyes go wide before I leap to the side losing my gun in the process. Some ended up hitting the soldiers, bouncing off and landing near them. Bullets start flying across the battle field as I try to avoid them and find a good cover spot. I quickly hide behind one of the fallen tubes and catch my breath for a moment. I look over at my right hand, focusing enough for it to turn into a cannon. 'I'll have to thank Bee later.' I look over my should aiming my cannon, waiting for the right moment to fire. More sparks fly in every direction as the con' tries to escape, sending some of the soldiers flying backwards. As it's retreating I see that as an open window and fire the cannon, hitting it in the arm, slowing it down for a moment but it regained its speed and left the place. "Dammit!" I yell as I turn my hand back to normal running toward Epps and Lennox. As I run another Decepticon appears and it lunges at me, taking me into its large hands before transforming back into a car with the seat belt tight around my body. "Katana!" I hear Lennox yell out before the car starts to drive away.

"Girl acquired." I struggle against the restraints but every time I move, the more tighter the belt gets. I start to hit the interior with my fists as hard as I can causing the wheel to transform with spikes, slowly inching toward my face. "Let me the fuck go." I say trying to back away from the wheel as much as possible. The seat then starts to recline forward making my heart race even faster then it was before. I turn my head to the side looking out the window seeing Arcee, Elita and Chromia getting closer. They transform and start to shoot the Decepticon but it started to swerve making it harder for them to land a hit. The Decepticon transforms, with me in its hand, just to go through a building and transforms back into a car, But this time I'm in the passenger seat. In front of us I see the oh so familiar ice cream truck hoping they don't fuck this up like last time. "Don't worry Kat. We're a comin'." They tried to transform and stop the con but failed miserably as we speed right by them. I start to hit the interior again with my right hand causing dents here and there. My seat then jerks forward causing my head to hit the dash hard. "Fuck!" I place my hand on my forehead and pull it away to see my fingers covered in blood. I turn around when I hear gunfire in our direction and see Sideswipe on our tail. My vision slowly starts to get darker but I refuse to go down without a fight. I make a fist with my right hand and punch the dash as hard as I can, earning a painful groan from the car. I try my best to focus with my vision slowly fading out, but manged to form a blade that comes out of my forearm and stab at the Decepticon. Sideswipe then throws his blade at the hood of the car while doing a flip, stopping and grabbing onto the blade making it slice the con in half. The half I was in falls over to it's side and I yelp in shock. I quickly cut the belt and take wobbly steps out of the half I was in. I look up at the cocky Auto bot as he spins and poses as sparks fly around behind him. "Damn, I'm good." He turns around looking at me making sure I was okay. "Is my kitty alright?" I look up at with blurry eyes trying to focus on him. "I should be and please stop calling me kitty." I say as I walk past him toward Lennox who came running at me. "Kat are you alright?" He notices the blood trickling down my face and calls over the medic. After getting me head bandaged up and other minor injuries taken care, of Lennox pulls me over to one of the jeeps and gets in. I get into the passenger seat and we drive off with the others not far behind. "Why would the Decepticon wanna take you?" He asks me. "I don't know." I say.

Now I started to question 'Why did they want me?' Just thinking of the possibilities why they need me sends shivers down my spine. We then get onto the freeway, chasing the Decepticon from earlier. "Air support, we need Big Buddha to deliver the drop now!" I hear Epps say into the comm system. We continued to follow the big con until Optimus showed up and managed to take it down into an old factory a couple miles away from our location. The vehical spend up as we got closer to Optimus and the dying Decepticon. I get out of the jeep and walk alongside Epps and Lennox as we inch closer to Optimus. "Punk-ass Decepticon!" I hear Ironhide say. "Any last words?" Optimus asks the Decepticon while cocking his gun. "This is not your planet to rule! The Fallen shall rise again, and he'll use the girl to take what is rightful his." I stop in my tracks when the con looked at me as he finished it sentence. "That doesn't sound good." I look up at Optimus with worry written all over my face. "What do mean 'What's rightfully his'?" The con gave out a distorted laugh before answering my question. "Your the key to the destruction of humanity." It then starts to laugh again. I make my hands into fists as the anger starts to build up inside me. "Not today." Optimus says before shooting it in the eye, killing it for good. I stop clenching my fists as my body tempature starts to rise making me feel light headed. "You alright Kat? You look a little pale." Epps ask me hile placing his hand on my shoulder. I raise my left hand and place it on my forehead feeling dizzy all of a sudden. "I-I don't know..." My vision turned black as I was falling but Epps caught me. The last thing I remember was someone calling out to me.


	2. What I Believe

My eyes shot open but I started squinting them shut, trying to avoid the bright light above me. I slowly begin to sit up opening my eyes again and looking at my surroundings. I was in a white room with an IV sticking out of my left arm. I was inside the medical bay in NEST headquarters. I raised my hand to touch my throbbing head but all I feel is bandages. I looked at my right arm when I noticed a blue glow emitting from my hand. I bring it closer to my face to get a closer look but I looked to the side when Epps and Lennox entered the room. "How you holding up kid?" Lennox asked. I begin to rub the back of my neck unsure of what to say. "I guess I'm doing okay." I look down at my lap as I try to remember what happened last night. "What happened to me last night. I can barely remember." I look up at them and waited for an answer. "You fainted after we took down the Decepticon." "Do you know what caused me to pass out?" They look at each other before Epps speaks up. "The doctors say that the cause was blood loss, but Ratchet thinks its something else." I quirk my eyebrows in confusion. I opened my mouth to say something when the doctor came walking in. "Hello miss. How are you feeling this morning." She walks up to me checking the chart at the foot of the bed before looking at me. "I'm feeling fine." I say in a stern voice which caught me off guard. She nods her head before putting the chart down and giving me a quick check up and removing the bandages of my head to see how I healed. "Your healing rate has increase since the last time you've been here. You're good to go." She says as she carefully takes out the IV marking some things on my chart and leaving with out saying a word. I look over at Epps and Lennox before standing up, using the bed for support. "Kat I have something to tell you." I look at Lennox as he helps me steady myself before moving away and walking away telling me to follow. I look at Epps waving a goodbye as he heads toward the main hanger.

"I got a call from your aunt while you were out." "Uh, oh. What happened this time?" He then stops and turns to face me. "Not much." I cross my arms not believing him. "Just that today Sam is going off to college." I blink a couple times before processing it and face palm. "My god is that really today?" I ask him. He smiles and nods his head. "Don't worry kid you have the rest of this week off." He continues to walk to the hanger with me not trailing to far behind. We then see helicopters flying over us and I give Lennox a questioning look. 'What the hell happened when I was out.' "Follow me." I don't even bother to ask questions and just follow my captains orders. We then stop walking when a couple of men in black suits come closer to us. "Director Galloway, what an honor. I'd love to show you around but you gotta be on the classified access list." This director Galloway slams a paper onto Lennox's chest walking away looking extremely pissed. "I am now. Presidential Order. I got a message for your classified space buddies!" He walks toward the hanger with his body guards while Lennox and I look at he paper reading what was on it, following the douche in the black suit. "You guys made a mess of Shanghai." We walk into one of the communication hangers where everything was set up for what I believe is a debrief of our last mission. I stand near Lennox as he explains the room, not wanting to be near Galloway. "All right, so this is where we communicate with the JCS and this area serves as the Autobots' hangar." He says pointing to a corner of the room. Lennox and I go up to the platform waiting for the communication comm's to go online. Once everything is online I stand off to the side, staying out of everyone's way. Lennox then starts to speak with our command about what happened during our last mission. "We have Intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now with your permission, I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots." "Proceed." I look over the railing and watch as Optimus starts to transform, everyone getting out of the way when he adjust himself and looks at the monitors but not at the camera.

"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticons incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something, but last night's encounter came with a warning." The message was then played over the intercoms for everyone to hear. "The Fallen shall rise again." The General looks at the screen with confusion. " "The fallen." Meaning what?" Optimus looks down at me before looking back at the screen with the General. "Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the AllSpark, and lost with its destruction." "Excuse me!" I let out a heavy sigh as Optimus looks down at Galloway. "With this so-called AllSark now destroyed, Why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" He says while climbing up the latter onto the platform. "Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison." Lennox says before rolling his eyes. "Forgive the interruption General. Excuse me. Coming through." 'Demanding son of a bitch.' I stand to the side watching him make his way lightly pushing people away to get to the camera. "After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done." He then turns around to face Optimus continuing to speak. "Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your Intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry." "We've witnessed you human capacity for war." He then points a giant finger at Galloway making him back off a little. "It would absolutely bring more harm than good." "But who are you to judge what's best for us?" Galloway says with an attitude. "Optimus is very observent. His judgment on us is important so we can find better and efficient ways of changing how we fight our wars." He looks at me and then down at Epps when he started to speak. "With all due respect we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years. We've shared blood sweat and precious metal together." "Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk. Like the little girl is supposed to look pretty instead of fighting." I ball my hands into fist but calm down when Lennox places his hand on my shoulder shaking his head. 'Sexist bastard.' "And the newest members of your team. I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House." "Let me stop you right there Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Lennox and his team has always been above reproach." The Director walks closer to the screen and looks at the General. "Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake, no one is above reproach." He then starts to talk to Optimus again. "Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified as NBE One, aka Megatron, is rusting at the bottom of the Laurentain Abyssal, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien AllSpark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world." "It's only "most secure" with human enemy's, you can't underestimate the capability the Decepticons may have to break in and take it." Trying to prove a point that he over looked. He then looks at me and at Optimus. "And since no one can tell me what the enemy is now after," He looks at me before speaking again. "Well, there's only one clear conclusion! You! The Autobots! The mutant girl" He points at me then at Optimus, trying to prove something. I can already feel the anger starting to boil up inside of me. "They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that?" "They could hunt for human heads for trophies. Have you thought of that!" I say letting my anger show. " "The Fallen shall rise again"? And " he'll use the girl to take what is rightful his"?" He says pointing at me. "It sounds to me like something's coming. So, let me ask if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave with the girl, peacefully?" My eyes widen in shock on how fast this bastard wants to get rid of them and me. Multiple questions go through my head as I see the results of every outcome of this situation but one. "Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it but the girl stays here for this is her home." He looks at me with a small quick smile as Galloway shakes his head. I get a little said thinking about a life without the Autobots, without Bee.

"But before your president decides, please ask him this." Optimus requests. "What if we leave and you're wrong?" He leans in close before standing up straight with his hands on his hips. "Good question." Lennox mouths to Optimus. Galloway looks at all of us and leaves without saying a word. Lennox then puts his hand on my shoulder and I turn to look at him. "You should probably get going if you want to give Sam a proper goodbye." I nod my head and walk away before stopping and turning around giving Lennox a hug. He hesitates for a while before returning the hug and patting my head. "Thank you for being part of my family." I say before letting go and running toward my brand new bike after changing out of my uniform top. I start the engine and put on my helmet and head toward Sam's house. When I arrive at the house I see Sam and Ron holding boxes and arguing as usual. "No I got other ideas for your room and it rhymes with "Home theater." When they put the boxes they were carrying I run up behind Sam and place my hands over his eyes. He jumps slightly and takes my hands off of his face scowling at. "Katana for crying out loud stop doing that!" I chuckle a bit before going up to him and giving him a proper hug. "I just came to see you off." I say as I let go of him. "Yeah first day of college." He says sounding nervous. "Don't sweat it you'll do okay." I walk inside the house with Sam to help him put his things in the car and as we rounded the corner I saw aunt Judy crying and looking at Sam's baby shoes. "Look what I found. It's your little baby booties." She says holding them up. I feel bad and go up to her giving her a nice warm hug. Sam then walks over and his mom starts to caress his face with so much love and care. "Ma." Sam says annoyed. "My little baby-bootie boy. You can't go." His mom then starts to give him tight hugs and pats his hair down. Ron walks in and sees what's going on in the family room. "You see this dad? This is how you're supposed to react when the fruit of your loins goes out into the cruel world to fend for himself, okay?" I just try to contain myself so this beautiful moment won't go to waste. Ron looks over like he doesn't care and gives him a sarcastic statement. "Yeah, my heart bleeds for you, pal. College bummer!" He turns away and starts to get more things to put in the trunk of the car. "You have to come home every holiday, not just the big ones." "Oh, Judy." I saw as I start to feel bad for her. "You have to come home for Halloween." She then starts to wipe her eyes as I go help Ron with a couple of boxes. "Well, I can't come home for Halloween, Mom." I roll my eyes and continue to listen to whats happening as I stack two boxes together and hand it to Ron to put tape to close it up. "Well, then we'll come to you." "You're not coming." Ron then joins in the conversation as he gets his golf clubs. "No, we're not going anywhere." "We'll dress up. We'll be in costumes. You'll never know it's us." "You can't do that, Mom." "Would you let the kid breathe, for crying out loud? Come on. Go pack. There's no way you're packed for a month-long trip. Come on. Chop, chop. March young lady." She lets go of Sam as she slowly goes up the stairs to finish packing. Ron then smacks her ass leaving me and Sam in disgust. "I love it when you call me "Young lady" you dirty old man." "You ain't seen nothing yet." She then leaves Ron turns around looking at us. "I'm out I can't handle that, that's to creepy." "What?" He asks like he did nothing wrong. "We're watching what you're doing, Dad. It's not a rap video." His dad tries to explain and says the most simplest thing I've ever heard him say. "It's like a coach thing." I grab a couple of boxes and continue to go back and forth from the house to the car. On my last route I walk be Sam as his phone started to ring. "Oh look. Who could that be?" Sam says waving his phone. "In two weeks it could be Muffy." I chuckle at the fact his dad told him about the whole room-to-grow thing again.

"Hey beautiful." I walk by on purpose and scream out "Hey Mikeala!" Sam then moves away slightly as I follow him into the house and into his room wanting to be nosy. "Wow, you almost sound serious that time. Guess what? I made you a long-distance relationship kit." "Yeah with my help. He wouldn't stop bugging me about." "Kat, shut up!" I started laughing at him as I sat down on his bed remembering the times I would spend the night as a kid. "Yeah, I got you a webcam, so we can chat 24/7." he starts to go around his room collect a bunch of junk and putting it in a box labeled 'For Mikeala'. "Got some mixes and candles and stuff." I Can barley hear her over the phone so I just sit on the bed quietly, silently judging him. "Hey! You want the infamous D-Day shirt?" I scrunched up my face when he pulls out the worn sweat shirt. "Yeah of course I kept it, Mikeala. It's like my Super Bowl jersey. I bled in this thing." As he takes it off of the hanger and just holds it shifting the phone slightly. "You should really come with me they got these apartments next to the campus." "I love it when you say "camshafts". Whisper it to me." I get up and I walk away from him to the other side of his small bedroom."That's just gross Sam." He laughs a bit and puts the jacket onto his bed making something fall out. I look at it and quickly pick it up before Sam does but I let him touch it so he can see what it was. "Sam isn't this..." "Mikeala, I think a silver of the Cube got stuck on my shirt." I then felt a small bast of energy course through me causing me to let go of it quickly and drooping it on the floor. Small sparks started to form and a small fire appeared. Sam started to freak out and ran out of the room to get the extinguisher only to pour water on it in the end. I stood there staring at him dumbfound.

"What the hell did you get the extinguisher for if you were gonna us the water." He then looks at me and throws the empty bottle in my direction. "Shut up I panicked." "Sure." I walk toward the door and open it to let the smoke out, I don't even know why it was closed. Out of nowhere tiny bullets started to fly every where and I tackled Sam to the ground. "Get down!" More bullets and mini missiles flew past us as I push Sam toward the window. One of the small bots charges at me and tackles me to the ground. I hold it with me left hand and pull its head off with my right. Quickly throwing the pieces before jumping out of the window, landing on my feet and rolling behind the water fountain with Ron and Sam. I quickly turn my hand into a cannon getting ready to fie. "What was that?" "That's the whole kitchen." I quickly stand up and aim at the bot that was in Sams window killing it without hesitation. "Bumblebee!" Sam yells as the black and yellow camaro drives out and transforms shooting at the tiny Decepticons, taking part of Sam's room with it. Once they were all gone Sam looks at Bee with a pissed of look. Judy comes out of the house with her hands on her face, trying to take off the bot on her head but runs into a plant and falls backwards. Ron goes inside to grab a phone after making sure his wife was okay. "Bumblebee! Get in the garage. Go!" I stand In between them staying quietly trying to process what the hell is going on. Bee motions to the dead cons trying to prove that he didn't do anything wrong. "I'm about to have a nervous breakdown. Just get in the garage quietly, please." Bee rolls his head and stomps back to the garage making little whirls and beeps. "Whatever." He then crawls the rest of te way knocking over a broken TV as he goes inside."Kat pleas ego talk to him, I can't, I can't handle this type of stress before I go to college." I make my way toward the garage with my hands in my pockets while looking back at Sam. "Okay but just to let you know this was kinda your fault." "How is it even my fault?" "You didn't have to call him." I say as I enter the garage and smile when I see Bee. "Honey I'm home."


	3. American Noise

"Honey I'm home." Bee quickly turns his head toward me and picks me up with his hand, bringing me close to his face. I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a long needed hug. "How long-have you been-back?" I pull away and smile at him. "I've been back for a few minutes. I'm surprised you didn't see me standing next to Sam out there." Bee then tries to hide his face from embarrassment. I chuckle and tell him to put me down as Sam and Mikeala walk in. "Hey Kat." "Hey." I go to Mikeala giving her a hug. "How is it working in the field now?" I smile at her. "It beats filing papers and turning in reports." Sam rolls his eyes and looks right at Bee. Bee then starts to hit his forehead with his hand mumbling under his breathe. "Yeah, you know your're in trouble." Mikeala looks between Sam and Bee. "He still having voice problems?" Bee makes little beeps and looks at me, still embarrassed. "He's playing it up." I look at Sam with slight annoyance. "Sam he isn't doing this on purpose." He rolls his eyes at me and sighs. "Bee, I want to talk to you about the college thing, okay?" Bee then starts to do a little dance and plays I'm so excited. "Hey I'm not taking you with me." The music stops and Bee slumps in sadness. "I'm gonna wait outside." Mikeala says and leaves the garage. "I meant to tell you about this earlier. It's just that, you know... Here's the thing. Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars." "That's a bunch of..." Sam looks at me and mouths 'Shut up' and I just put my hands up in surrender, putting them down and letting him continue. "I know, and if it was up to me, I'd take you with me, but it's not, Bee. Look. You're an Autobot. You shouldn't be living in my dad's garage." Sam then starts to pace around in the small area. I mean, you're suffocating in here. You deserve better than this." Bee looks to the side making little noises. "This is hard enough, man. Don't make it harder. Can you just look at me, please?" Sam then grabs the side of Bee's head and looks him straight in the eyes. "Come on, big guy." He lets go of Bee's face and puts his hands in his front pockets. I stay silent not wanting to interrupt again.

"Look, the guardian thing is done. Okay? You did your job. Look, I'm safe now. Kat's safe, everything is fine. You need to go be with Optimus Prime and the others. You need to be with Katana. I just want to be normal, Bee. That's why I'm going to college, and I can't do that with you." Bee then turns to the side and motions to Sam for a moment. Bee then starts to cry and it breaks my heart but Sam has a point. "It's not the last time I'm gonna see you, you know, Bee." Sam walks toward me and stops looking at Bee. "Come on, don't do that. Bee. You're killing me, Bee." Bee wipes his face and covers his eyes motioning for Sam to go. "But you'll always be my first car." Sam starts to walk out but looks back out to me. "Try to break it to him as kindly as you can. He's heart broken already." I nod as Sam goes out saying one last goodbye. "I love you Bee." I look at bee with sad eyes not wanting to do this but Ron is right, we need to give each other space to grow. "Bee, I have something to say." He looks at me with sad eyes. "We-I think we should..." I hesitate felling my heart ache. I sigh before continuing. "I think we need a break from each other. I'm not breaking up with you it's just..." I look to the side not wanting to see his sad face. "We need space to grow, to develop this relationship properly." I look down as I feel the tears starting to spill. Bee makes little beeps trying to catch my attention. "Go." I look up at him seeing he turned around, his back facing me. "Look I'm sorry but we need time away from each other for awhile, please understand.." "I do understand." I reach reach out for him like I've done many times but I pull my hand back and leave the garage placing a small box on the floor. "I love you Bumblebee." I walk straight to the car and sit next to Sam in the back seat. "How'd it go kiddo." "Ron!" Judy then smacks Uncle Ron's arm before I give them a light smile. "Everything is fine." They nod before pulling out of the drive way, heading toward Sam's college. 'I hope everything is alright.'

A few hours later and we arrived at the college campus, and boy was it big. We all get out of the car and take in the beautiful site. "Oh, my gosh! Look at this place! I feel smarter already." I go to the back of the car and help Sam get his things. "Ron, can you smell it?" "Yeah, smells like $40,000 a year." "Hey, cheapo!" "You two go ahead. We'll get the rest of the boxes. Go ahead and check out your room." I hand Sam a box, getting one to, and head straight for his dorm. I made sure my selves were down remembering that no one can see my limbs. Sam and I walk up stairs and down many halls just to get to his room. When we get there a guy is on one side already placing posters and other things on the walls. "Hey." The guy turns around and looks at us. "Hey." He gets off the bed and heads toward us. "You must be Sam right? I'm Leo." I just stand next to the wall letting Sam get antiquated with his roomy. "So, I already set up the crib a bit. you want this side or that side?" Leo says pointing to his left and right. "Uh, that side." Sam says pointing at the bed closer to the door."I already picked that side." 'Then what was the point of asking.' They both look at each other in pure silence. "You know what this is? This is the awkward moment." They both shift slightly before Sam continues to rant. "Yeah, see, you're trying to see if I'm a normal guy. I'm trying to see if you're a normal guy. Balanced, unmedicated, nothing under the crawl space." "God personal hygiene, won't stab me in my sleep." "No criminal record, won't steal anything." "Including girlfriends." "Especially girlfriends." "You got a girlfriend?" "I do." Leo then looks at me. "That her?" I shake my head and laugh lightly. "Oh god, no. I his older cousin." He then looks me up and down. "You got a boyfriend?" "Yes I do. Even if I didn't I'm way out of your league pal." Sam then looks at him while placing the box down on his side of the room. "She's off limits too, so I don't want to see you flirting with her." I place the box near the foot of the bed and place my hands in my front pockets. "I'm Katana by the way." "A beautiful name for a chica like you." 'Great. Another Miles.' "I'm guessing you don't have a girlfriend on the way you continue to flirt with my cousin." Sam says while crossing his arms.

"No, not a chance. You a techie?" Leo asks Sam. Sam nods his head slightly. "Sweet!" Leo leads us into and adjacent room filled with monitors and more guys. "Sharsky, Fassbinder, where we at?" I stay behind Sam and stare at how cramped the room is. I stay near the entrance not wanting to feel claustrophobic. "Server's almost online, Leo." "Network's up and running." Leo sits on a table that is pushed up against a wall with pictures of swimsuit models. 'Nice decor.' Sam scans the screens up close while I look at them from a far. "Beautiful, that's what I like to hear. That's Sharsky, that's Fassbinder, my IT gurus." He says pointing to the guys on the computers. "Welcome to my empire, bro, ." I Slowly walk in the room an take a look at the computers. "Heard of it." "No, I haven't." Leo then looks to the side. "Well, that sucks." Sam looks at one of the computer screens. "What is this for?" "See where I'm going, bro. Look, call me gross, I want to be a baby billionaire. Kitten calender's. That's where I started. Look at me now." He throws the calendars on to a near by table and looks at us with a serious face. "Gotta have dreams, bro." A little ding noise catches my attention as I look at the computer screen. I squint my eyes to take a good look but my eyes widen at the video being played. "Leo! We got some brand-new Shanghai vid!" I get closer to Sam as he realizes that was my last mission before come back home. "Post it, baby! Go, go, go! FTJ! FTJ!" Leo then turns around and types away at his keyboard. "What's "FTJ"?" Leo does a motion with his hands as he explains the acronym. "Fuel the Jet. Fuel the jet, bro." I stare at the screen as I shows footage of me shooting the Decepticon with my cannon. "Dude, did you see that chick her hand turned into some sort of gun." Leo takes a look at the recording. "Oh, mama. She must be a feisty one. Love to meet her one day." The video then shows the Decepticon on the freeway crushing cars and explosions in the background. "Look at this. Half of Shanghai gets wrecked and China says "gas leak." Don't believe the hype, bro." I shake my head and look at Sam. "Just like the alien robots in LA two years ago that everyone covered up." Sharsky says.

"Yeah, I saw these robots, and they did this, like, firing thing and they came down and toasted this woman, and she was like..." Sam interrupts Fassbinder "It looks fake to me." Fassbinder tries to defend his accusation. "Dude, it's not fake. The internet is pure truth. Video doesn't lie." I look at him and shake my head. "People nowadays are getting better a CG and can put anything to make a video look real. And the internet isn't always telling the truth." "No, man, I've seen them. They're, like, these robots..." Sam points to the screen and speaks nonchalantly. "Look, it's fake. Anybody can do i on any computer, okay?" I let out a breathe that I didn't even know I was holding. I look at Sam mouthing a thank you but everything slowly started to fall apart when he started to stutter and get nervous. "And we weren't there, so we can't comment or speculate." I mentally face palm as Leo looks at us with suspicion. "Comment or speculate"? And we're supposed to cohabitate? No, listen, okay? Don't be sucking the sack, bro!" Leo does a squeezing motion with his hand that makes me feel weirded out, not wanting to know what he meant. "Which sack?" Sam had to ask. "The ball sack." Sharsky said. "Dude, what kind of tool are you?" Fassbinder adds in. "Mainstream media sack. They're lying to us, all right? It's aliens, man." Leo gets up in Sam personal space making him bump into me. "Okay, Okay." "Uh-oh! Leo, bad news! We just got scooped. The video's already up on GFR." Leo gets upset and starts to vent. "Robo-Warrior, the guy's our main competition on conspiracy stuff. "Effing" was my F-ing idea and he stole it!" Leo says pointing at his monitor. "He's been linking to my site and thieving hits forever. By the way, I read your file. I'm poor, you're poor. We're gonna fix that, all right? You work for me now." Sam stares blankly at Leo taking in the information. "I work for you now? That's incredible. It's first day of college, I got a career in a dinky internet firm with a boss who is made up of pure champion stuff." Leo goes up in Sam's personal space again. "Are you mocking my life's work, Samuel? That's your one warning patrolling, dude. Don't make me have Fassbinder hack your financial aid, 'cause I'll do it!" Sam then walks out of the room looking upset. I turn and look at Leo. "Hack his financial aid and I'll get some of my friends to revenge hack your website and make it seem like it never existed." I walk out and find Sam with his parents.

"You guys want to meet my roommates? Some real swell guys." We enter the room again and I sigh as Sam introduces his parents to the others. "Here's Leo." They shake his hand while introducing themselves. "Hey, you have a great son, you really do." Judy smiles at him feeling faltered. "Well, aren't you the sweetest thing?" "Yeah he's real sweet ma." I look at her and see a bag with what looked like brownies. "What's in your hand Aunt Judy." Sam flips the bag over and See's the pot plant smack in the center if the bag. "Oh I got this at the bake sale for the environment that those boys are having. You know, you don't often see white boys with the dreadlocks. " I glide my left hand down my face and question everything that has happened today. "Mom? " Judy looks at the label and reads off of it. "Yeah, it's 100% pure, Hawaiian green for the environment." Sam then starts to ask her questions. "How many of these have you eaten?" I go up to her and try to take the bag, but she moves it away from me. "Drop it. They baked it with reefer in it." Ron tries to explain but Judy is as stubborn as Ron. "No it's..." "Please, give me..." He tries to take it away but she moves the bag and puts another piece in her mouth. "Hey! It's my cheat day. I can Eat what I want." She then walks into the adjacent room still eating the brownies. "I'm going to freak out. Please do something right now, Dad." Sam places his hands on his head trying to block everything out. I sigh as Ron and I try to get the bag away from her. "I can eat all the fricking brownies I want!" Ron and I managed to take the bag away but she was already high and we some how lost her. We find her talking to some girls that look like they could be Sophomores. Sam goes up to his mom who's in a giggle fit. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" She makes a surprised face and smiles widely at him. "Here he is!" We all try to pry her away from the other girls before she says something she should't. "He would get into my closet and dress up as Boy Spice!" We then start to walk away when she brought up something she shouldn't. "Hey, and his car is a talking robot! And his cousin is dating it!"She starts laughing and I tried not to respond back but Sam did. "No, like a GPS. OnStar!" Judy then manages to get out of Ron's grip and heads toward a group of students who are playing Frisbee. I run my fingers through my hair as Sam, Ron and I chase after her. Judy then starts to take away everyone's Frisbee and swings them around. Sam goes up to her but quickly turns around pretending to tie his shoe. "Aunt Judy stop already." I say as I pry one of the Frisbee's away, and hand it back to the students. Judy then lays down and Ron is on top of her, trying to pick her up and when he does he looks around for the booties. I find them next to the other Frisbee and pick them up. "Did you get thee booties?" Sam then urges his dad to hurry up. "Yes we got the booties!" We then get her seated and put her things in the back of the car. I open the door before giving Sam one last hug. "Try to make good memories here and don't do anything stupid." I get into the car and Place my seat belt on waving goodbye to Sam. Ron drops me of at my house before going the the airport. I walk over to their house to go see Bee. When I enter the garage, I see him sleeping in his car form. I smile lightly before going to him and leaning against his door, siting on the floor, singing lightly.

'Angry words and honking cars, Satellites and falling stars, Distant dark blue radios that whisper down my boulevards, Ghosts and chains rattle in the attic, Broken headphones filled with static, Lonely room you've got nowhere to run, 3, 2, 1 for all and all for 1, Times will be bad, times will be good, Things I wish I hadn't done and some I wish I would, Cutting through the American noise, You've got a voice and a song to sing (and a song to sing), Drink deep in the morning, Drink deep in the morning, See what the day will bring, La da da da, Lift up your voice, Let love cut through the American noise, La da da da, Lift up your voice, Let love cut through the American noise, Slamming doors and cell phone rings, Hurricane force of silent screams, Don't know what to believe, Bend the rule just to break it, You're so tired 'cause you're gotta fake it, But you just wanna be someone, 3, 2, 1 for all and all for 1, Times will be bad, times will be good, Things I wish I hadn't done and some I wish I would, Cutting through the American noise, You've got a voice and a song to sing (and a song to sing), Drink deep in the morning, Drink deep in the morning, See what the day will bring, La da da da, Lift up your voice, Let love cut through the American noise, La da da da, Lift up your voice, Let love cut through the American noise, No matter who you are you've got a voice, Why don't you use it, Sing your own song take all the noise, And make it into music, La da da da, La da da da, La da da daaaa, La da da da, La da da da, La da da daaaaaaa, La da da da lift up your voice, Let love cut through the American noise, La da da da you have a choice, Let love cut through the American noise, You've got a voice, Let love cut through the American noise'

I feel a light rumble in my back pocket, I pull out my phone and see I'm getting a call from Lennox. I stand up and quickly answer the call. "Lennox what's up?" "Listen closely Kat. The last shard of the AllSark was stolen." My eyes widen in horror. 'How did they find it?' "What do you need me to do?" "Can you and Bumblbee get Sam to Optimus? I'll send you the coordinates and please hurry." "Gotcha boss." I open Bee's door and try to wake him up. "Bee, I need you. Please wake up." He started his engine and went out of the garage smashing through the wall. "I'm guessing you heard our conversation." Nothing. Thought the whole ride there was nothing but silence. We eventually get to the college just as the night took over. We see students coming in and out one of the buildings, some of them coming out to puke. "Go there, knowing him he'll be there." Bee makes a sharp turn and parks in the bushes turning on the car alarm. I quickly step out and wait for Sam. He then comes out and looks at me then at the radio. "What are you doing?" Following behind him is Leo and a couple of frat guys. "Houston, we have a problem." I grab him by the shoulders." We don't have time to explain, just get in the car." "Freshmen!" Sam and I look at the frat guys. "Yeah?" They look at he car then at Sam. "Is that your car or hers in our bushes?" I ball my hands into fist not wanting to deal with more guys like him. "No, there's a friend of mine, he just went to get you a tighter shirt." I shake my head at his lame excuse. "There isn't a tighter shirt! We checked." They then fist bumped before the other speaks up. "Now how about I park my foot in you ass?" I go in front of Sam and look at the guys. "What size shoe you wearing so I can get you a pair for when I throw you off a building." I say as I pull up my left sleeve. "You wanna try?" The frat guy says. "I'll back it up right now." He says opening the door. Leo then comes up to use admiring the car. "You have a ride? Bro, why are you holding out on us?" I walk around to the passenger side and get inside. As I close the door some chick comes to my window caressing the door.

"I love Camaros." I look at Sam with a scowl. "Care to explain who your 'friend' is." Sam looks out my window and leans his head back groaning. "I can't do this right now, okay?" "Is she your girl friend?" She asks looking at me with disgust. "No! I'm his cousin." She then opens the door staring me down. "What do you think your doing?" I ask, anger coating every word. "What does it look like? Get in the back sister." I get out and go to the back not wanting to waste more time. She gets in and closes the door. I sit in the middle glaring at her watching her every move. 'Something seems off. Why couldn't Sam drive away so that skank wouldn't be here. Why did I even move?' Sam pulls out of the bushes and drives off the heading toward the exit of the large campus. "My first car was my dad's '92 Z28." 'Mhmm.' "Fuel-injected. The roar of the engine, it just tickles me." She then drags her hand up her leg, pulling her white dress up slowly. My eyes widen when I feel the car get warmer, even though the windows are down, and Sam staring. I growl lowly getting upset at the fact Sam isn't doing anything to stop this from going any further and that Bee reacted in such a way. "We shouldn't stare... I mean, share stories with each other at all." She leans back and looks at me. "Come on, Sam. Just one ride." She then looks forward out into the street. "Your cheatin' heart." The radio plays and when Sam hits it, it changes to the Jaws theme. He hits it a couple more times before the channel changed again. "She's a super freak, super freak, She's super freaky." The radio turns off for a while. "Is your radio broken?" I roll my eyes and lean forward. "No sweetie, his concentration is. So why don't you do use all a favor and wipe off all those pounds of makeup." She glares at before looking out the window. I lean back into my seat crossing my arms over my chest. "We're not cheating." She glances at him slightly before continuing. "Not yet." Her seat starts to recline back and forth before stopping. "Is something wrong?" The seat then goes all the way forward making her hit her head on the dash. The radio starts up again emphasizing the 'Ow' in the song. "She's mighty, mighty..." Sam doesn't even bother with the radio but worries about the girl. "I really don't know what to tell you. This car has lot of problems. A lot..." The dash then opens and green liquid started to pour out onto the girl. Sam then starts to swerve the car while she tries to stop the liquid. When the car stops, so does the liquid. Sam starts to freak out. "Oh, god! It's in my mouth! Are you okay? I got Wetnaps. I got Wetnaps for your face! Hold on!" She just opens the door and storms out with Sam apologizing for what happened. "Serves the slut right." Bee then rumbles lightly as if he was laughing. "What are you doing." Sam Gets in the car and Bee starts to drive away.

"Would you both like to explain what happened back there?"


	4. Hard to find

I cross my arms over my chest not bothering to answer him. I looked out the window ignoring Sam and Bee's conversation. I look at the passing cars as we get closer to our destination. Bee then slows to a stop in nearby cemetery where Optimus is waiting for us. We climb over a small ledge and look up at Optimus.

"You won't give me a day, huh? You won't give me one day in college?"" I stand next to Sam and look at him with a serious face.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Optimus says with sympathy. I place my hand on Sam's shoulder and look into his eyes.

"The last shard of the AllSpark was stolen Sam." He looks between me and Optimus before answering.

"Like what? Decepticon stole it?"

"It's a possibility." I say as i place my hands in my front pockets.

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request, but I'm here for your and Katana's help, Sam," He takes a few step closer to us before continuing, "Because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right."

"Sam, they need to be reminded by another human of the trust we share." He looks at me annoyed.

"Then why can't you do it." I sigh as I look down at my right hand.

"They don't see me as a human anymore Sam. They look at me like they look at the Autobots."

"This is not my war." Sam says looking up at Optimus.

"Not yet. But I fear it soon will be." Optimus says looking off to the side. "Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost." I look at Sam waiting for his answer. Sam looks at me then at the ground before sighing.

"I know," He looks up at Optimus, "And I want to help you, I do, but I'm not some alien ambassador, you know? I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be." Sam looks down at the grass as Optimus shifts slightly. I look between the two and look down at my feet that suddenly caught my interest.

"I'm sorry. I..." I lift my head up and look at Sam with a sad smile, "I really am." Sam jumps off the ledge and walks back to Bee. Optimus turns to the side looking off in the distance.

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing."

"Please Sam. We need you more then ever." I say taking a step toward Sam. He turns around for a moment looking back at us.

"You don't need me. He's Optimus Prime Kat. And if I were you, I'd move on with my life." He continues to walk and gets in side of the Camaro and drives off. I turn to look at Optimus with a saddened face.

"We do, more than you know." I sigh and walk up to him.

"Sam will come around Optimus. In the mean time I'll try to help as much as I can." He smiles at me before transforming back into a truck.

"Thank you Katana. You honor us with your bravery." He opens up the door letting me inside and driving me back home. The ride was filled with nothing but silence and the quiet hum of the air conditioner. When we arrive at my house and I hesitate to get out. I place my hand on the handle and get out.

"Is there something bothering you Katana?" Optimus asks through the radio. I shake my head and sigh.

"It just feels odd not being with Bee constantly like we used to. I'm already regretting the break were on from each other."

"Only time will tell if you two are meant for one another." I smile widely at Optimus and say goodbye before entering my house. I plop down on the couch and stare at the ceiling remembering all the times Bee and I were together. A tear runs down my cheek as I remember yesterdays events. I get up and go up stairs for a quick relaxing shower. I undress my self and let the warm water run down my sore body. Once I was down I turn the water off and step out grabbing a towel and drying my self off. I pull my hair back into a nice ponytail and head to my room putting on new underwear and dark blue skinny jeans, black converse and a white muscle shirt with a green and grey sweatshirt. I grab my keys and helmet and head to my garage. I open the door and mount the bike, starting it and driving off toward the work shop. I arrive at the sop just as Mikeala opens the doors.

"Hey Mikeala."

"Hey kat. What'cha need?" She places her hand on her hips as she looks at me. I shrug my shoulders and walk into the shop.

"I just wanted to hang out with you. You know have some girl time." She walks in with a small smile. Her dog Bones then come running toward with slobber all over his face. I quickly pet his head as Mikeala gets his food ready.

"Hey bones! Hey. Oh, your such a good boy. What a good boy, you are."

"He's usually lazy. He's only active when your here for some reason." I stop petting his head and let him go to his food bowls. Before I could answer back Mikeala's phone begins to ring. She looks at the caller ID and scoffs before answering.

"Yes, Samuel?" She then sits down on one of the counter tops with a pissed off face. I can't hear what Sam says so I just listen to Mikeala as she talks to him. "I can't believe you're gonna stand me up on our first web chat date." My eyes widen as I walk over to her and sigh.

"God dammit Sam." I mentally face palm as I stand with my arms crossed over my chest.

"What yo finally hit , puberty?" I chuckle at Mikeala's remark. She turns on the speaker so I can listen to what Sam has to say.

"No, no, no. Stop laughing. This is serious. Okay. Remember I was telling you about my great-great-grandfather, Archibald Witwicky? Remember?" Sam then starts to yell out catching us off guard. "Watch it, watch it, watch... No! Okay, remember how I was telling you..." He then starts to yell out again making me wonder what he was doing.

"For crying out loud Speak properly Sam!" I say before he could countine to speak.

"Shut up Kat. Okay, my great-great-grandfather went on this Arctic mission, right? And he saw Megatron. Megatron zapped him, and he started seeing these crazy symbols. Okay." I stare at the phone with furrowed brows.

"Where are you going with this Sam?" I ask concerned.

"Well, now I'm seeing them, too. Excuse me. I just read a 903-page astronomy book in 32.6 seconds. I had a meltdown in the middle of my class." I look at Mikeala and she just shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders. "I am seeing symbols since..." Mikeala stands up and looks at me with concern.

"Since when?" Realization hit me. We both got zapped by the cube splinter early morning yesterday.

"Ever since we touched the Cube splinter." Sam and I say in unison. "Kat have you been seeing symbols?" I shake my head before answering him.

"No, I haven't."

"Mikeala, do you have it?" Sam asks her. I look at her, waiting.

"Yeah, I have it. It's in the shop safe. It's fine."

"Do not touch it, both of you okay?" I roll my eyes and place my hands on my hips.

"We're not gonna touch it Sam."

"Sam, it's fine. It's locked away. No one knows where it is except us." I look to the side as I hear a slight yell.

"Mikeala..." I say in a quiet voice. She looks at me as I point where the safe is. It's quiet foe a moment before an audible clink noise can be heard.

"Hold on." She tells Sam. She puts the phone on the counter and grabs pliers, I pull my right sleeve up and summon a sword. We walk up to the safe and see a small Decepticon trying to open it. It turns around and see's us and screeches. Its stumbles backwards but Mikeala grabs it by the neck with the pliers and pins it down to a work bench.

"Is that the best you can do, huh? Is that the best you can do?" Mikeala grabs the torch near by and holds it up to the Decepticon.

"What are you doing here, you little freak?" She then torches his eye making it spark and fall off.

"Ow! That's my eye, you crazy bitch!" I point my sword at its head demanding answers.

"Who sent you here? what do you want with the shard?" It then tries to put it's eye back in place but it falls of again.

"I seek knowledge from the Cube. The Fallen demands me!"

"What knowledge?" Mikeala asks sternly.

"You got the shard, I need the shard. Give me the shard. I need the shard. They're gonna whack me! I'm gonna be dead without that shard!" I place the tip of the blade on his neck as Mikeala tightens her grip.

"You'll be dead now if you don't give us some answers." I growl lowly.

"Easy, warrior goddess, I'm just a little salvage scrap drone!" Mikeala puts the torch down and motions at the tool box next to her. I nod and retract my sword and open the box.

"And we're your worst nightmare." She throws him into the box as I quickly shut the metal lid and lock it. I get up and go to the phone holding it between Mikeala and I.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asks.

"Nothing that we can say over the phone." Mikeala walks to the chair with her bag and helmet, turning around to face me again.

"We're gonna get on a plane right now and we'll be there later this afternoon. Just be careful Sam." With that we hang up the phone and head to her house so she can change.

"Just go on ahead, I'll get a ride and catch up with you later." I say and run back to my bike and drive off toward the NEST facility. I go through the security scans and quickly find Jazz.

"Jazz, I need your help. I need to get to Sam." I say as I run up to him trying to catch my breathe. He quickly transforms and opens the doors letting me inside.

"Hold on tight." He says before speeding out of the facility and toward Sam's college. "Mind telling me what's this about Kitty Kat." I look at my cannon making sure everything is in order, just in case.

"I think a Decepticon is after Sam. I'm not sure just yet but whatever this feeling is, It's not good and don't call me kitty. I have heard Sideswipe say it so many time I don't need you to say it to." We chuckle for a moment before he pulls over and opens the doors.

"Quick question. Why did you ask me to take you here?" I smile lightly at him as I get out.

"I wanted to spend more time with you, also I couldn't go with Mikeala because of ..." I then gesture to my arm.

"Oh. Why not Bee?" I look to the side and sigh.

"We're not talking to each other at the moment." It stays silent for a moment before I close the door and lean on the window. "Go tell the others about the Decepticon. And pleas hurry." I move away and run toward Sam's dorm. As I get closer to his door I can see Mikeala stomping toward me.

"What happen?" Crash sounds and screaming filled our ears as we looked back at Sam's door.

"Sam, your bed buddy Alice." Leo then spears next to us as I throw the door open. I stare into the room in shock and horror.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam then starts to scream as the chick from last night retracts her metal tongue. Mikeala throws the box containing the small Decepticon at her, but hits the window instead. Sam quickly closes the door behind us as we run away from the room. We run out of the dorm and head toward the library looking back checking, checking if she was behind us.

"She's coming!" Mikeala screams out.

"She's an alien robot! You gotta move." Sam pulls me by the arm up the steps. We enter the library and hide behind one of the book shelves, Sam and I on one side, Mikeala and Leo on the other.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dreams!" Leo whisper yells. Mikeala turns toward Sam with a pissed of face.

"I can tell you really missed me a lot, Sam!" I look between them wondering what the hell I missed.

"Look, It's not my fault, okay?"

"It's not your fault?" Mikeala says mockingly.

"Listen, listen, I'm a victim!" I look at Sam with a cocked eybrow.

"Victim of what?" I ask still wanting to know whats going on.

"You were a victim? Of what? A little 80 pound girl?"

"Of... Of molestation." I put my hands up in the air not understanding what's happening anymore.

"It was like getting hummed in the neck by a mountain ox!"

"Great choice of words Sam." I say as I punch his arm.

"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth." My eyes widen as I finally realize what's going on.

"I didn't!"

"You did!" Sam adjust himself and looks at her.

"Look! You ever had your Stomach tongued by a mountain ox with a five-foot tongue? It's not fun for me, okay, Mikeala? And it smelled like... Like diesel! Like a diesel-y tinge to it!" I rolled my eyes at him clearly upset with him.

"Your such a little girl!" He leans over me and looks at Mikeala.

"We're gonna have 10 seconds of silence right now. I'm not talking to you for 10 seconds." Mikeala rolls her eyes and continues to whisper yell at Sam.

"You can't give me the silent treatment! You know what?" Sam leans over me again and Interrupts her.

"I'm not talking to you for 10 seconds. You have three seconds left." He then starts to count down with his fingers.

"You know what? You can give me the silent treatment all you want, but you can't keep me from talking." Sam puts his fingers down and leans over me once more.

"What were you gonna say?" She leans in closer to the book shelf.

"I hope you had a lot of fun, because this, this is over." Sam looks sad but doesn't say anything about it. I start to feel bad for Sam but somethings happen that's out of our control.

"She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe? She did it? She went in there?" Leo then starts to make gestures and Sam starts to look green. I start to panic not waning him to throw up anywhere near me. "All her embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you. They're growing right now, probably! You need to vomit it right now. Yak it! Yak it right now!" Sam couldn't take it anymore, he turned around away form me and through up on the floor. I look over at Leo in disgust.

"What's wrong with you! That kind of thing doesn't happen."

"How would you know chica?" I roll my eyes and look at him sternly.

" 'Cause me and my boyfriend kiss and nothing happened." He looks at me confused as Mikeala Looks at him weirdly.

"Who are you?" Leo then looks at her and smiles.

"I'm Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz. Okay? I'm the key to this. The aliens, they want me 'cause of my site." As those words left his mouth an explosion came from right behind us.

"RUN!"


	5. Not Gonna Die

We get out of our hiding spots and head for the lower level of the library. Sam jumps onto the lights, hanging from the ceiling. I jump off the ledge and roll to the side taking out my cannon and aiming it at the con. Sam then falls on his side right in front of me, blocking my line of fire. I grab the back of his shirt and pull him under one of the tables next to Mikeala and Leo.

"Mikeala!" Sam yells as the con shots through the book shelves, missing us completely. I urge them out from under the table and we run up to the side of the Library. The students and teachers run around, pushing each other away. The con inches closer shooting at the tables beside her. I look at the wall and stand away from it aiming my cannon.

"Escape route coming right up." I shoot the wall and create a massive hole for us to escape. Sam then gets up, grabbing Mikeala's arm after she took off her heels. I grab Leo's wrist as we make our way down the steps and into the parking lot.

"You've got to get that box!" Mikeala points out to the small metal crate from earlier. I run up to one of the cars and pick lock the door letting Mikeala go in and hot-wires it while Sam gets the box. We all get into the car and wait anxiously for it to start. Sam hands me the box as we all tell her to hurry up.

"Oh, my God, you know how to hot-wire a car? That's so hot." Leo says drooling over her seat. I shake my head and look out the window to see 'her' on the way in the human disguise.

"Looks like Sam's friend is back for another round." I say as Sam begins to panic.

"Drive, drive, drive! She's right there! She's right there!"Sam screams while pointing at the windshield. Mikeala tries to hot wire the car as fast as she can. The con walks toward the front of the car and transforms, jumping onto the hood of the car. She punches the windshield with her fist making the glass crack. The con then sticks its tongue through the hole it made in the glass, trying to get Sam.

"Tongue!" Sam tries to get away from it by pushing his seat back. I quickly get transform my hand into a sword and quickly grab it and slice it in half. I hold the tongue as it spazzes out and throw it on Sam's lap.

"Here's your souvenir Sam." He freaks out and throws it out the broken window. The engine of the car starts and Mikeala backs up making the con fall off but it came back on. As Mikeala drives away the con gets on the roof and sticks her hand through the broken window pulling Sam out. I lean out off the window trying to catch the cons attention.

"Hey you fat bitch!" She then turns to me and I smirk, transforming my sword into a cannon and aim at her. "Heads up." I shoot her making her fall and land on the hood. Mikeala dodges the on coming cars and floors it towards a pole.

"Kiss this, bitch!" She rams the car and con into the pole and backs away running over the remains. I sit back in my seat a little tired. I sigh and place my head in my left hand, transforming my right back to normal.

"Okay, so what else don't I know, all right?" I look at Leo with an emotionless expression. "And what the hell was that back there with the thing. Since you guys forgot to mention some minor details." He then makes a motion at my arm. I sigh again and lean back not wanting to explain. Mikeala then keeps dodging the cars as we drive the opposite direction.

"That thing you saw back there, that was the little baby..." Sam didn't get to finish his sentence as a military helicopter comes towards us making Mikeala to hit the brakes, causing the car to swerve. A hook then comes through the center of the car, scratching my left check lightly. Leo then starts to freak out and has a panic attack. My eyes widen as we slowly start to ascend from the ground. A car then honks at us, ramming into the front, making the vehicle spin and Sams door to open, making him fall out and hang onto the door for dear life

"Sam!" Mikeala and I yell. The car starts to get higher and higher each passing second, spinning in circles. Mikeala leans over her seat trying to reach him. I lean out my window, with Leo holding my waist, reaching out to Sam.

"Sam!"

"Hold on!"

"Grab my hand!" Sam holds my hand tightly while flailing his legs.

"Pull me up!" I start to pull him towards the car so he can get back inside using Mikealas hand. We manage to get him back inside and freak out when we realize how high up we are. I hold onto Sam tightly from behind his seat, not wanting him to fall out again. The weight shifts to the front and the car tilts forward reviling the far away ground.

"I don't want to die! We're gonna die! Oh, my God!" I look over at Leo getting flash backs from when I was young.

"We're not gonna die!" As the words left my mouth the chopper dropped us over an abandoned building. All the weight made the car flip over as it crashed down from the roof making all of us scream.

"We're gonna die!" Leo screamed. I lost control over my body as I see every memory of my mother flash before my eyes. Once the car hit the floor, it landed on the hood causing the air bags to activate. A saw then starts to cut the car in half, making it fall open, Sam and I on one side, Leo and Mikeala in the other. We push our selves out when we hear foot steps coming towards us. I look up to see Starscream looking down at us in disgust before spiting in our direction. Sam holds his hands up as I help the others out of the car.

"Come here, boy." My eyes widen as I quickly turn around and see Megatron.

'But didn't we kill him?' I thought to myself. Sam slowly walks to him but I stick out my right arm and shake my head. Sam pushes my hand down and continues to walk.

"Closer." He gets right in front of Megatron, going down the stair case next to him. I quickly got to him and grab the back of his collar and scowl at Megatron. He looks at both of us with his blood red eyes.

"You remember me, don't you?" I start to panic on the inside as I loosen my grip on Sam's shirt letting him continue to walk slowly. Regretting that decision immediately.

"I did what you said, okay? Just don't hurt us." Megatron gets irritated and grabs at Sam and flings him off the stairs and onto a cement table.

"Sam!" I hear Mikeala yell. I raise my right arm taking out my cannon. He takes notice and grabs me with his hand before I could shoot. I look toward Sam as he tries to get up but Megatron holds him down with his fingers. I begin to struggle and hit his hand with my free arm. He juts chuckles and tightens his grasp on me. I stop struggling and start gasping for air.

"Yeah! Yes, yes." He say menacingly. "It feels good to grab your flesh!" I turn my head and look at Mikeala to see her crying. I smile at her weakly but groan in pain when Megatron throws me to the ground and places his foot on my fragile body, applying pressure.

"I'm going to kill you slowly, painfully, But first, we have some delicate work to do." I start to squirm again trying to get out from under his foot. He looks down at me with a terrifying smirk. He brings his free hand towards me, moving his thin but sharp fingers through my hair.

"It would be nice to have a techno organic as a pet~" He said with a low growl. My eyes widen in fear as I struggle again but stop as soon as I feel more pressure on my body. He then growls like an animal and looks back at Sam.

"How I could snap your limbs off! Doctor, examine this alien specimen." I look over at Sam to see a tiny spider like bot crawl up to Sam's face.

"I'll scan you. Let's take a look at your face." It says in a British accent. I bang my fist on Megatrons foot again trying to get away. He applies more pressure making it harder for me to breath. My energy starts to fade away after every attempt I make to escape. I didn't have enough energy to transform my arm back into a cannon. After awhile I gave up and stared at Sam with teary eyes. A small worm like bot with tendrils goes inside of Sam's mouth making me close my eyes not wanting to see what's happening to him anymore. I can here him choking and the doctor bot laughing, I just lay there motionless letting everything happen.

'I wish Bee was here.'

"There they are." I slowly open my eyes to see the small con projecting Sam's memories and strange symbols. I can't make out what they could be because my eyes are still pretty blurry.

"That's what I'm seeing in my head." I hear Sam say.

"These symbols can lead us to the Energon source." I quirk my brows in confusion wondering why they need Energon.

"We must have the brain on the table! Chop, chop!" my eyes widen in fear and I attempt to get out from Megatrons foot one more time.

"Brain? What does he mean about my brain?" Sam says quickly in panic.

"Well, you have something on your mind, something I need." Megatron says with a slight growl.

"Hold on," I weakly say "We know you're pissed." I feel his foot shift slightly before adding more pressure making me inhale sharply.

'Might as well fucking squish me already.' I thought to my self whizzing in pain.

"You're pissed because we tried to kill you." Sam says quickly gaining the con's attention. The smaller bot examining his face. "And it's completely understandable. If somebody tried to kill me, I'd be upset, too." I look at the bot as it moves around Sam's head looking at it in different angles.

"I think that we have an opportunity here to start anew and develop our relationship and see where it leads us, okay?" The small bot then turns its hand into a saw bringing it slowly closer to Sam's forehead. "So, you just call Doctor Inspector off and let's talk for five seconds!" Sam yells as he tries to get away from the saw. Crashes can be heard as Optimus and Bee come down from the ceiling and through the walls. Megatron steps away from us to fight Optimus, letting me take a big breath of air before coughing and holding my stomach. Sam then gets off the table before throwing the bot to the side.

"Kat! Kat!" Sam runs over to me and picks me up placing my arm around his neck to give me support. We then start to run as fast as we could, which was difficult for me, toward the exit off the building. We go down a couple flights of stairs before making it outside where Optimus transformed back into a truck.

"Optimus!" Sam yells as Optimus gets closer to us. Sam puts me in the driver seat before going around to the passenger side. Optimus drives away from the factory, trying to get us somewhere safe.

"Are you two alright?" Optimus asks. Sam looks at me worriedly as I shift slightly.

"Never been better." I say sarcastically. Sam then turns around and starts to panic.

"Here he comes!" Optimus then drives of into the woods and transforms sending us flying and rolling on the ground.

"Hide!" Optimus orders us. I get up holding my stomach looking at the battle as it unfolds in front of us. Sam grabs my arm and pulls me away making me stumble before we take off in a full sprint in the opposite direction. Sam then stop behind a tree looking back at Optimus. I stop a few feet away looking back just in time to see Optimus hit Megatron with a tree, but missing and letting it fly our way. I throw myself at the ground as Sam crouches, trying to avoid getting hit. We then see Optimus punching and man handling Megatron.

"Decepticons!" I look to the side and see Starscream and Blackout head toward us. I get up and grab Sam by the collar and pull him back.

"Time to go!" I let go and we start to run deeper into the woods.

"Come here, boy." I hear Starscream say before he runs our direction. Megatron escapes from Optimus and heads toward us as well. I turn around and transform my hand into a cannon aiming it at Starscream getting him in the shoulder. Optimus then tackles Megatron to the ground and stabs him in the side before being kicked away. I then start to run after Sam, avoiding the falling trees. We hide behind a fallen tree and watch Optimus fight all three Decepticons with ease.

"There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet. The boy could lead us to it." Megatron tries to convince Optimus but he resists. Megatron then kicks Optimus in the face sending him a few steps back.

"Optimus!" Sam and I yell. I rush forward wanting to help but Sam pulls me back.

"Sam let me go! He needs our help!" I say as I try to get out of his grasp.

"What can we do Kat! There's nothing we can do!" I look back and see the Decepticons push him around and for a moment he looked in our way with sad eyes. He then gets shot and is sent our direction. Sam and I move out of the way landing a few feet away from Optimus.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" Megatron then makes his way toward us. I look at Sam with worried eyes before looking at Optimus.

"Up! Get up!" Sam yells at him.

"You'll never stop at one!" Optimus says getting up and transforming his hands into swords, springing into action. "I'll take you all on!" He then turns around slicing Blackout's arm off sending it toward Megatron, making him shoot the ground. I Pull Sam close to me when one of the cons almost step on us. I peek over from out hiding spot to see Optimus cutting off Starscreams arm and smacking him with it. Blackout tries to sneak attack him but Optimus jumps up on him and grabs his face tearing it in half and letting the corpse of the Decepticon fall.

"Piece of tin!" Optimus then looks around sightly kneeling on the ground. "Sam! Katana! Where are you?" Sam and I get out of the spot letting him know where we are. My eyes widen in fear as I see Megatron going behind Optimus.

"Behind you!" I scream out but it was to late. Megatron grabs Optimus and stabs him through his chest from behind.

"No!" Optimus tries to grab at the sword in his chest while being raised in the air. I reach out to Optimus with tears running down my face but Sam holds me back making sure I don't try anything stupid.

"You're so weak!" Megatron says before firing his cannon at Optimus' chest making him go limp.

"Noo! Optimus!" I scream as his body is released and falls to the floor next to us. The floor shakes making us lose our balance. I quickly crawl to him with tears running down my face.

"No! No, no, no! Please! I can't loose you to! Please, get up!" I cry out to him.

"Katana, Sam. Run. Run." His bright blue eyes start to dim into a lifeless grey. Everything around me slowed down and all sound was muffled. I turn around to see Sam coming towards me. He grabs my hand and starts pulling me away from Optimus' lifeless body. We continued to run until the Autobots came into view. Everyone was there giving us cover so we could escape. I see Bee in the distance and more tears begin to fall down my cheeks. I run to the driver side while Sam goes into the passenger seat and Bee drives off.

"I can't believe he's..." I couldn't finish my sentence as more tears come out. I place my hands and forehead on the wheel, letting out every emotion coursing through me.

'We just left him there. We should've done something. I should've helped him, but I didn't. He's gone. Nothing in our world could bring him back.'


	6. Fire and Fury

Bee continued to drive with Skids and Mudflap not too far behind. I look out the window noticing we stopped at an abandoned village like area. When Bee stops I quickly open the door and walk into one of the homes, wanting to be alone for a while. I sit on the stairway of the building and place my face into my hands. I start shaking my head before sighing and getting up, holding onto the railing.

"No more tears. I'm done crying like I'm some helpless brat." I then walk towards Sam and Leo noticing them on a phone.

"What's going on?" I asked. Sam looks at me and motions at the phone. I walk over and stare at the phone wide eyed.

'A Decepticon? How?' I thought.

"As you seen before, we can destroy cities at will, unless you turn over this boy and girl." Pictures of me and Sam ID and social security then show up on the screen before it goes back to the Decepticon. Sam turns around and leaves not wanting to see anymore.

"If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you, know it." The phone goes back to normal showing the news. I shake my head and walk over to Sam, whose sitting on a rust chair messing with his hands. I stop in front of him with my hands at my side.

"What are we gonna do now?" I ask barely above a whisper.

"I don't know." Sam says not even looking at me. I look down at Sam feeling bad for him. He never wanted this too happen and yet here we are running and hiding for our lives again. Sam then drags his hands all over his face in irritation.

"You need to listen to this, man. Yo gotta check this out."

"Leo not now." I say but he doesn't listen.

"They have a picture of me, man. We're dead, bro. FBI, CIA we are wanted fugitives now!" Leo says coming towards us. I cross my arms over my chest and head out of the building with Sam and Leo behind me.

"I just need you to focus for one minute, guys." I turn around and face Leo with a scowl.

"Just stop." Sam tells him, but he just kept ranting.

"This thing has blown up to a whole other level, all right?" I look at Sam as he grabs Leo's phone and shakes it in his face.

"You know what? Give me this thing. They can track us." Sam throws it at me and points at it.

"Destroy that please." He then continues to walk with Leo behind him. I look at the phone and sigh taking mine out to. I turn it one and smile sadly at the picture of me and Bee's first date. I turn it off and place it on the ground with Leo's and take out my sword. I then slice both phones up leaving them unrecognizable. I would've used my cannon but that would track unwanted attention. I stand there for a moment before turning around and heading towards the exit where everyone else is. I look up and see Skids and Mudflap making fun of Leo and can't help but smile at their stupidity.

"Hey, Mudflap, what are we gonna do with this shrimp taco?"

"Let's pop a cap in his ass, throw him in the trunk and then nobody gonna know nothing, know what I mean?"

"Not in my trunk." The twins look at each other ignoring the fact Leo is right in front of them.

"Yo, bumper cars? I'm hearing you. Okay? I'm right here and I can hear you! No one's popping any caps in any asses, Okay? I've had a hell of a day!" Leo says frustrated and looks at Sam.

"Why don't you get a haircut with your bitch ass?" Skids says.

"Go whine to your boyfriend." Mudflap turns to his twin and gives him a high five. I shake my head and walk pass them and stop next to Sam, when Leo began talking.

"Listen, guys, I know what I'm gonna do. Look, I'm just going to go to the authorities and tell them the truth. Like, I had noting to do with this. So, I'm not an accomplice." Sam looks at him and starts to go off.

"Hey, you wanted this, right? You wanted the real deal? Well, that's what this is. Wake up your in the middle of it!" I place my hands on shoulder but he shrugs it off and walks towards Leo. "You want to run? Go ahead! No one's stopping you. Stop complaining." Sam turns around and bumps my shoulder while walking toward Mikeala. I sigh and glance at Leo as he walks back inside the building. I run my hand through my messy hair and walk towards Bee, whose making shapes in the dirt. When I get close to him he shifts slightly and looks down at me with sad eyes.

"Hey, Bee." I say sitting on the hood of and old car. He makes small whirls and beeps in response. I turn my head to the left and see Sam and Mikeala hugging, trying to calm each other down. I sigh and look back at Bee.

"Bee, I..." I pause for a moment looking down at me feet. "I'm sorry. I hope you understand why I did that." I can hear his gears moving letting me know he's looking at me. "With me working at N.E.S.T, it was just... difficult to actually come home and spend time with you. I'm really sorry I had to put you through that." I stay quiet waiting for him to respond, when he says nothing I get worried. I look at him expecting him to say something, ANYTHING to calm my nerves down.

"Bee?" He brings his hand down and waits for me to get on. I hesitate form a moment before climbing on and holding onto his finger.

"I understand Kat." I widen my eyes in surprise. I smile widely that he forgave me quickly and that I got to hear his voice again. He then brings me closer to his shoulder so I can sit down. I lean my head on his and look at the sky, my smile fading away. I feel the tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I say as I bring my hands up to my face trying to hid the tears. I look up at Bee with watery eyes before looking back down. "I should've done something to save him, but I didn't" I close my eyes not wanting the tears to come out. Bee then takes me off this shoulder and has me in his palm, so he can a better look at me.

"There was nothing-you could've done." I look at him knowing he was right, but the guilt is unbearable.

"I know." I say. He smiles at me before holding me and playing with my hair making me smile remembering the good times we had.

"There's-That smile." I reach my hands up to take out the hair tie so he can get a better access to my hair. We sit there enjoying each others company watching the sun set. Once it was night Bee put me down so I can help Sam with the bonfire. I look over at Sam as he makes his way back to Mikeala and giving her a hug. I look up at Bee and give him a sad smile before looking back at Sam and Mikeala.

"There's nothing that you could have done." Mikeala tells him. They pull apart from their hug and look at each other before Sam walks away and gives me a hug. I tense up, not used to Sam hugging me after so long. I sigh and give him a needed hug. He pulls away and looks at me then at Bee.

"I can understand if you guys hate me." He says in a low tone but loud enough for us to hear. I sigh and look at Sam, rubbing his arm. Bee whines and turns his head to the side, still looking at Sam. "I messed up. I'm sorry."

"We all make mistakes, Sam. It's part of who we are." I say trying to make him feel less bad of himself. I look at Bee as he starts switching from channel to channel.

"Young fella-you are-one of the most important people in my life. If there's anything you need-I won't be far away." Sam looks down and walks over to sit next to her.

"He's dead because of me. He came here to protect me and he's-"

"Stop it Sam!" I yell catching everyone off guard. "Stop blaming yourself for something that was out of your control. He didn't die just because he was protecting you. He did for us Sam. For the world and its to sacrifices like that, that we have to continue on. We just have to have a little faith that everything will be okay." I look at the floor thinking about the people I've lost. "So please stop blaming yourself." Sam looks at his hands and looks up at me and Bee.

"I'm gonna make it right. I'm gonna turn myself in." Sam says while getting up from his seat.

"Sam." I say worried.

"We... We've got to stick together." Bee says before transforming back into a car. Sam walks over to us and looks back at Mikeala.

"You're not going to do that." Mikeala tells him.

"Yes I am."

"Then I'm doing it to." Sam looks at me and shakes his head. I cross my arms over my chest.

"No Kat. You're not."

"Try me. Besides I can't let you go, we're family." Bee then revs his engine before lightly taping me and Sam with the bummer.

"Everything we work for will be wiped out in one day!" Bee says through the radio. Sam looks at Bee before looking at me.

"Kat can you read these?" Sam points to the symbols on his arm. I shake my head and raise my hands up.

"Ratchet and Optimus are teaching me but I haven't gotten that far in the language to be able to translate. Sorry" Sam then looks over at the twins.

"You two..."

"Huh?" They both say dumbfound.

"Hey, you know the glyphs? These? The symbols that have been rattling around in my brain?" Sam says pointing to the one he showed me. Skids and Mudflap stare at it trying to figure out what it is.

"It's Cybertronian." I say looking at them. "Does it ring a bell?" They then look at each other in realization.

"That's old school, yo." Skids says snapping his fingers.

"That's some serious stuff, right there." Mudflap adds.

"They gotta mean something like a message or like a map. Like a map to an Energon source!" Sam says catching my attention.

'Megatron said something about it leading to the Energon.'

"Can you read this?" Sam shows them the symbol again.

"Read?" Skids looks over at Mudflap looking for an answer.

"No. We don't really do much reading. Not so much." I sigh and facepalm wondering how in hell they got this far in life.

"If you can't read it, we gotta find somebody who can." Sam says looking at all of us.

"Look who came sashaying back!" Skids points at Leo, who I honestly forgot was here.

"Hair growing like a Chia Pet. Look at him." Mudflap points out.

"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?" Leo says calmly.

"That's 'cause you're a pussy." I look at them fist bump each other.

"Hey knock it off you two." They shrug there shoulders ignoring the glare I gave them.

"I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through. I heard you have a problem. I think I know someone who can help."

"Who?" Sam and I both ask.

"Robo-Warrior." I raise an eyebrow and start questioning Leo.

"Robo-Warrior? The guy who posted the video of Shanghai before you did?" Leo looks at me and shakes his head.

"The one with you in it? Yeah babe, the exact same guy." Bee then revs his engine loudly after hearing Leo call me babe.

"Do you know where he's at?" Sam asks. Leo nods his head and Sam sighs. "At least we know where to start looking in the morning." I nod my head as a yawn escapes from my lips.

"Your right. It's to late to do anything today." I say stretching. Skids and Mudflap transform back into a car with their doors open. Leo walks over to Skid while Sam and Mikeala go over to Mudflap.

"You need to spend time with be okay Kat. Goodnight." Sam tells me before leaving to sleep. Nod and yawn before walking toward Bee, who's waiting with the driver door open. I smile and take a seat, getting comfortable for the night.

"Comfy?" Bee asks, after reclining the seat back. I sigh as I sit up taking off my sweatshirt, revealing my while muscle shirt. I then lean forward and gather my hair, putting it in a high pony tail.

"I didn't know you-had a tattoo?" I blush light pink forgetting about it completely. I quickly get up and rub the back of my neck where the tattoo is. "How long-have you had it?" Bee asks.

"I had it for two years." I say. "Before I meet you." He makes a few noises before staying quiet. I lay in the seat looking at the interior of the car. I look over at the rear view mirror and see the bee necklace I gave him.

"I miss these moments."

"Hmm?" I prop myself on my elbows and look at the radio.

"Moments like these. When we didn't have to worry so much about anything." I look at at the radio for a response.

"I know what-you mean. Spending time-away from you just kills me-from the inside." I smile and lay back down.

"Goodnight honey Bee."

"Night kitty Kat."

"Did Jazz or Sideswip tell you that?"

"Maybe." I mumble under my breath not liking the nickname but for him I'll put up with it.

"Love you."

"Love you more." I say falling into a deep sleep.


	7. Salvation

I wake up with a jolt, feeling some one shaking me violently. I push them off and rub my eyes. I look over and see Sam with his arms crossed and tapping his foot.

"I'm up, I'm up." I say getting out of my seat, and stretching my arms making my shirt go up exposing some of my belly.

"Oooh giiirl." I look up and see Skids and Mudflap whistling and making motions at me. I quickly pull it down and look at Sam.

"So what's the plan?" I say grabbing my jacket and wrapping it around my waist and fixing my pony tail.

"Well, first were gonna find this 'Robo-Warrior' guy and see if he can help us." Sam says I sigh as I lean on Bee's hood.

"You do realize were gonna need some sort of disguises since the whole world is practically looking for us." I say crossing my arms.

"We'll figure that out on the way."Sam says walking to the passenger side, pulling the seat back and entering. Mikeala then goes in after Sam and pulls the seat back so Leo can sit in the front. I walk over to the driver side and enter, closing the door behind me. Bee then starts to drive away with the twins not far behind. Leo tells Bee the directions and most of the ride was silent after that.

"Tell us more about this guy?" I ask looking at Leo.

"This guy, Robo-Warrior, everything about anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time we revenged-hacked his site and maybe I saw some of your alien drawings or whatever." He says making hand motions. I nod my head and look out the window noticing a clothes store.

"Bee pull over there and wait for me." I say pointing at the store. He parks next to the curb and I quickly get out, putting on my sweater to hide my arm and walk in. I walk in the store, avoiding eye contact and walk through the aisles looking for hats, scarfs or something useful. I eventually find a hat rack and look at them. I look around to find two cameras in the corners of the shop. I walk to a clothes rack, grabbing random clothes, passing the hats and grabbing two and some sun glasses. I walk up to the lady in front of the dressing rooms telling her I want to try on the clothes. After she gave me a card to put on the door, I go in and start inspecting the hats and glasses. I then take off the price tags and detectors and hid them in my jacket. Lucky me, my jacket is thick. After making sure it wasn't noticeable I walk out and place the unwanted things on the rack outside and leave the shop quickly, getting inside the car.

"Start driving." I tell Bee and we head off to our next destination.

"So, what was that for?" Sam asks. I then pull out the hat and hand it to him while giving Mikeala and Leo sunglasses.

"How'd you get these?" Mikeala asks. I lean back and place my hands behind my head.

"I stole it." I casually say.

"You what!?" They say and look at me. I turn and look at them questioningly.

"Well we needed something to be hidden from the cameras. I thought it was obvious when I told Bee to stop near the shop." I say crossing my arms. We then park in front of a small meat store. I quickly get out and put on my hood and wait for the others. Leo gets out and pulls the seat forward for Mikeala and Sam to get out. Sam quickly puts on the hat and looks at me before looking at the shop.

"This is it. Yep." Leo then walks up to the front door before looking at us. "Deli. Good front! All right, wait here. I'll give you the go/no go. All right?" He then walks in and starts talking to someone. I lean on Bee and sigh. We wait for a few minutes before Sam and Mikeala walk into the shop. I get off of Bee and walk in with them.

"It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!" He points at the guy behind the counter. My eyes widen in disbelief at the person in front of us.

"You got to be kidding me." I say with my mouth slightly agape.

"All right, meat store's closed! Everybody out! Out, right now!" Simmons says while shooing people away. I look over at Sam and shake my head.

"How could we have forgotten about this jerk." I mumble under my breath.

"Wait a minute. You know this guy?" Leo asks shocked.

"Sadly we do." I say taking off my hood and crossing my arms.

"We're old friends." Sam says.

"Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh, disbanded." Simmons Gets in front of Sam and stares him down. "No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause you, your vigilante cousin and your little criminal girlfriend. Look at her now, so mature." He then looks her up and down before giving me a glare.

'He still hasn't changed.' I think to myself.

"Moron! Where's the whitefish?" A women behind us yells.

"Hey! Don't touch me with the pig." A guy says mashing up meat.

"Yakov!" Simmons yells.

"What?" The guy says while smashing the meat in anger.

"You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around! You want those new teeth you saw on Skymall?" The guy smashes it more, startling me.

"It's my dream."

"Then help her out." Simmons says pointing to the back door.

"So you live with your mama?" Mikeala asks.

"No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference." He says

"There is no difference when it comes to your mom living with you or vice versa." I say. He just glares at me before looking between Sam and me.

"They got your faces all over the news, alien kids."

"We know." Sam says looking at me then outside at Bee.

"And NBE One's still kicking, huh? How did that happen." I open my mouth to say something but Simmons waves his hand in my face. "Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, goodbye. You never saw me. I got bagels to schmear. Vanish." He says walking away.

"No you don't." I say grabbing his wrist and pulling him back. He gives me a glare before pulling his hand away and taking off his hat.

"Can you give us five seconds? Look, hold on, we need your help?" Sam says going towards him. Simmons turns around and faces Sam with annoyance written all over his face.

"Really? You need my help?" Simmons says with sarcasm.

"I need.." Sam pulls off his hat and throws it at me. "Look, I am slowly losing my mind. Okay, I had a little crab-bot, plunged a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! Katana here is wanted as a freaking pet and to top all that off, we're wanted fugitives. So, you think you got it rough?" Sam says getting up in his face.

"You said it projected images off your brain?" Simmons ask a bit more interested now.

"Right." Sam says. Simmons then makes frantic hand motions before turning around and heading to the back.

"Meat locker, now!" I sigh and follow them to the back where a bunch of dead pigs are hanging. Simmons then bends down and starts to open up a hatch.

"Dead pigs." Leo says

"Yuck." Mikeala covers her nose with her sleeve. I just shrug and look at Simmons.

"You're not affected by this?" Mikeala asks. I shake my head and look at her.

"I've seen and smelled worse. Trust me." She nods her head and looks back at Simmons.

"What you're about to see is top secret. Do not tell my mother." I smirk widely as he opens the hatch and goes down.

"So you do live with her." I say as I climb down.

"Shut up." He says.

"Swine flu. Not good." Leo says going down.

"Now you know. Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. Sad little story." Simmons says and waits for us to get down. When we all get down, I take the time to look at the stacks and stacks of files and papers. A TV rest on a couple of books in a corner playing the news.

"Okay, files, files. We're talking about symbols." I turn around and lean on the table that's in the center of the room looking at Simmons. Leo then goes up to a case that contains the head of a Decepticon, the one Sam and I encountered when I fist came here. Simmons then smacks his hand with a rolled up piece of paper.

"Hey, still radioactive. Hands off." He then turns and looks at us.

"Okay, Cube-brain." He then opens the file in his hands and brings it to Sam. "Any of these look like the symbols you saw?" Sam quickly goes to him and grabs the file, closely inspecting the picture.

"Where'd you get these." I then see Simmons climb up filing cabinets looking for another file.

"Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel, over 75 years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The transformers, They've been here a long, long time." Simmons finally gets to the top and pulls out a bunch of files, making some papers fly out. "How do I know?" He then throws the files down, Leo catching them with a slight stumble.

"Archaeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the word." He then climbs down and opens the files taking things out and, placing down pictures and naming them. "China. Egypt. Greece." He then walks over to an old projector and turns it on, showing us an old dig site. "Shot in 1932. these the symbols you're seeing in your head?"

"Yeah." Sam says. Simmons then comes back to the table and points at many pictures of old excavations.

"Same ones over here, right? So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things?" We look at him knowing what he's gonna say. "Aliens. And I think some of them stayed." He then grabs another file labeled Top Secret.

"Check this out. Project Black Knife." He opens it and starts pulling out different pictures of old fashion vehicles. "Robots in disguise, hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my knees with S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I was obsessed. Me. Can you imagine that?" He says slamming his fist onto the table.

"Obsessed, right? It's not like you kept files of all the alien activity that's been going on since the beginning of mankind." I say sarcastically. Sam then looks up from the pictures and looks at Simmons.

"Yeah. Megatron said that there was another Energon Source here."

"On Earth. Another source?"

"On Earth. Okay? And that these symbols, maps in my head, would lead him there." Sam says making hand motions

"You talked to your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons asked.

"No, no, no. This source is before them. Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. It's before them."

"So, it comes before them." Simmons says.

"Correct." The room is quiet for a moment before Simmons speaks up.

"Well, then we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them."

"Actually, we are." Mikeala points between us and I looked at a her confused when she said 'we'. She then heads to the stair case and looks at me. "Come on guys." I sigh and follow her to the cellar door and out of the shop not bothering to put up my hood. We walk up to Bee's trunk and get the small metal box. I stare at it wondering how it got there in the first place but shrug it off and head back to the cellar. When we get back Mikeala looks at me and nods her head before putting the box on the table.

"Let me out." The small Decepticon said. I roll up my sleeve and transform my hand into a sword just in case.

"This is going to be a little sad." The box then starts to rumble.

"Open it." Simmons demands. Mikeala opens the box and the small con jumps out. She quickly grabs the chain around its neck and pulls him back.

"I will have so many Decepticons on your butt!" I push Simmons aside and place the blade near the cons neck.

"Hey, behave!" I say lightly gliding it across his neck cables. He glares at me and Mikeala before pulling on the chain.

"What is it, a Decepticon?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." Mikeala says.

"And you guys training him?" He looks at us after smacking the chain.

"Well..." I look over to Mikeala.

"We're trying to." The con starts to tug and pull the chain mumbling under its breath before chewing on it.

"I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens, and you're carrying around one in your purse like a little Chihuahua." The bot then stops chewing on the chain and looks at Simmons.

"Do you want a throwdown, you pubic 'fro-head?" He says. I sigh and go to Mikeala.

"Hey, you do the talking. It seems to like you more." I stick my hand out getting the chain from her grasp. She walks over to the bot and puts on a sweet face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your eye, you know but, if you're a good boy, then I'm not gonna torch your other eye and she won't hurt you. Okay? We won't do anything to you. Just tell us what these symbols are, please." She says sweetly. The con nods in agreement before bending down to take a look at the pictures.

"All right." It says while snapping it's fingers and standing up. "I know that. That's the language of the Primes." Sam then picks up some of the pictures and showing them to the con. "I don't read it, but these guys... Where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

"Is this they?" Sam says picking up a picture of an old fighter jet.

"Yeah. Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them."

"Show us." Simmons demands. The bot then cracks its knuckles and turns around and points green lasers at the map behind me. We face the map looking at the different states trying to pin point the most reasonable area.

"The closest one's in Washington."Simmons points out.


	8. Good to be Alive

It took a couple of days to get to Washington. Mostly because we had to get new clothes and countless rest stops. We eventually stop at a museum where our bot in question should be at. We all exit Bee and look at the building.

"Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Land of dreams in there." Simmons says looking through binoculars even if it's a few feet away. "All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut." He looks at the building with dreamy eyes before snapping out off it and turning to us and ripping off his pants, passing them to Sam.

"Hold these." I quickly turn away not wanting to look at Simmons anymore.

"What is that?" Sam asks.

"What? I wear them when I'm in a funk. So does Giambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing." After a while Simmons puts on a new pair of clothes and looks at his watch.

"Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever say my name. Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue." Simmons throws Sam a bottle, who already opened it and took some out. "It's high-concentrated polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time." I walkover to Sam and take one of the pills looking at it skeptically. I sigh and place it under my tongue, not enjoying this whatsoever. I hear a quick but loud buzz coming from Simmons which causes Leo to freak out. I look to see what he has in his hands.

'A taser?'

"No, listen, I can't do this." Simmons looks at Leo. "I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys. I'm not gonna do this. Guards have guns. I don't want to die." Simmons then puts the taser down and walks over to Leo pushing him up against Skids.

"Kid, kid, kid. You compromise this mission, you're dead to me. Now look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter." Simmons then goes back to the taser and hands it to Leo. "Listen, and listen closely. Your gonna go into the men's room, come out to find a guard and saw there's no paper. Don't go back into the stall until you make sure the guards there. When he hands you the paper, that's when you taser him got it?" Leo shakes his head rapidly understanding what to do. I sigh and get inside of Bee to take out my green hoodie and wrap it around my waist.

"What do we do?" Sam asks. Simmons grabs a taser and puts it in his pocket.

"You three will hide in one of the planes and wait for me to get you." We all nod and head toward the museum. Once we enter we all go our separate ways. Sam and Mikeala hide in one of the planes wings while I lay on top of the plane looking out for guards. After a while we get out of our spots and go to the center of the place and find Simmons with his duffel bag.

"We just downed five guards. Five guards."Simmons says taking out a device. Sam places the small box containing the con down letting Mikeala open it. Once it's open I look at the con rolling up my sleeve.

"Be good." We both say. The bot then takes in big breaths like it couldn't breath.

"I'm claustrophobic." I nod my head and look at Sam holding onto the the shard fragment we retrieved from the Mikeala's work shop. We then start looking at the planes and jets as the con tries to find out which one is a transformer.

"Look, look." Mikeala points to the small con, who seems to be driving faster. "Follow him. Follow him. He knows where he's going." We all then start to sprint, following the little truck to an old looking jet. We get to the front of it at the same time Simmons does.

"You got what I got?" We all nod and inspect the jet.

"Blackbird." Simmons says. The small con transforms and looks at us then the jet.

"There he is. This guy's a legend, like the Chairman of the Board! Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen." Sam then gets under the rail and points the shard at it. The jet absorbs the shard making the energy ripple throughout it. I then go to the bottom of the jet and notice a symbol. Sam and I go to take a closer look and my eyes widen in fear.

"Fuck. It's a Decepticon!" I yell out grabbing Sam's hand as it started to transform.

"Behind the MiG now!" We follow Simmons to one of the planes and watch as the jet transformed while knocking things over.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this? Answer me, pawns and knaves! Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath!" The con says hitting a hanging plane causing it to fall off and land next to us. I slowly get out from our hiding spot with my hands up as the others stand close to me.

"You little spinal-cord-based organisms!" He then knocks over a space shuttle making it roll towards Sam who quickly evades it. We look up at the old bot being very cautious.

"Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!" Jetfire then walks over to the side of the museum where there are two metal doors and more planes.

"I tell you, this guy did not age well." I look at the small bot with light irritation.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us." Sam states the obvious. We stand there looking at him bang on the doors for a while before being fed up.

"I command these doors to open. Fire! I said, fire!" He then punches the door firing a missile in the opposite direction making it hit a plane behind us. "Bollocks!" He then starts to ram the doors until they came off completely. "Damn these worthless parts."

"Wait a second! Stop!" I say as I start to chase after him outside of the building, the others not to far behind. Bee and the twins then drive behind us at a normal speed to catch up to us.

"Right. I'm on a mission." Jetfire places a hand on the wing of the plane outside.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" We say trying to catch the old bot's attention.

"What do you want?" He turns around knocking off a planes wing.

"Look, we just want to talk!" Sam says waving his hands.

"I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission. I'm a a mercenary doom-bringer. What planet am I on?" He looks at us

"Earth." I tell him

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it "Dirt." Planet "Dirt." He then bends down to our height looking at all of us. "Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?" I look down and sigh.

"Decepticons." Jetfire scrunches his face in disgusted and spits to the side.

"Well, I changed sides to the Autobots."

"What do you mean, changed sides?" Sam asks.

"It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?"

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable, freaking Decepticons?" The small con says surprised.

"If Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe." Jetfire explains. The small con then starts to crawl towards me and Mikeala.

"I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides, too, warrior goddesses. Who's your little Autobot." He then gets on Mikeala's leg and starts humping her. "Name's Wheelie. Yeah. Say my name, say my name." I raise my hands and walk to the other side of Sam not wanting to be apart of that.

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?"Sam says pissed off.

"At least he's faithful, Sam." Mikeala says with a smile.

"Yeah, well, he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted. Can you just... Can you just stop?" He then kicks Wheelie off of Mikeala's leg and bends down to look at him.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just stop. Go do it to someone else." Wheelie then looks over at me and I shake my head.

"Unless you want me boyfriend to blast you to bits, don't try anything on me, Okay?" I say sweetly making him uncomfortable on the way I said it.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Sam looks back at Jetfire.

"I told you my name was Jetfire, so stop judging me." He burst out stomping his cane on the ground making us fall.

"Someone shit the bed this morning." Wheelie says.

"I have issues of my own. And it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, he was a wheel, the fist wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?" He says pointing at us.

"No." We say.

"Nothing! But he did so with honor, dignity, damn it!" He then passes gas making a parachute come out, making him lose his balance and falling onto his back. We quickly get up and run over to him, which isn't far, and made sure he was okay.

"Bollocks. My boosters are fried." He grunts and tries to get up.

"I think we can help each other. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know, I do." Sam says looking up at him.

"I don't think he knows anything. Honestly, I don't." Leo tells Sam. Sam rolls his eyes and walks up to Simmons and takes his knife and starts to draw the symbols in the ground.

"I could do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols." Sam says while sticking the knife in the ground and getting up. "They're symbols, but they're in my mind. You see, all this is in my mind and Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called The Fallen."

"The Fallen? I know him." Bee and the twins drive closer to us but don't transform. "He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis." He then inches forward pointing at the symbols.

"These transcriptions, they were part of my mission, The Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip, and the key." Jetfire blurs out all at once.

"Whoa, old timer, slow down." I say getting closer to him.

"The Dagger's Tip? The key? What are you talking about?" Sam asks.

"No time to explain. Hold on, everybody!" Jetfire leans down and sticks his arms out around us. "Stay still or you'll die!" A blinding blue light engulfs us before changing our surroundings. I then feel my body being flung away from Sam's grip.

"Sam!" I yell as he gets flung away from me. I close my eyes as I land on my side on something hard, a string of curse words leaving my mouth. I slowly open my eyes and see that I landed on Bee's chest. I chuckle lightly before getting off him and dusting off my camo pants.

"Thanks Bee, I think." I say with a light groan. He makes a few noises in respond before getting up and looking around.

"Sam!" I hear Mikeala yell in the distance. I look around trying to find everyone else.

"Where are we? Simmons!" Sam yells out. In the corner of my eye I see someone waving there hands.

"Hey! Yeah!" I finally take a look at the surrounding mountains and sand trying to figure out where on Earth we were. Sam and I then begin to run towards Mikeala and the others.

"You guys okay?" Sam asks.

"Yeah."She responds.

"Hey, I think we're in Vegas!" We finally reach them, looking around to try and spot the others. We then see them on a rock and head over there with Bee. We get on the rock and sit trying to catch our breath. I look at Sam and notice him holding his hand. Mikeala sits next to him and starts to wrap it up.

"That really, really hurt. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt!" Simmons says complaining. "People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I have gotten hurt, you would have heard..."

"Shut up." Jetfire tells him before walking closer to us. "I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

"What? You didn't tell us anything!" I say upset.

"When did you tell us? Why are we in Egypt?" Sam says getting u and looking around before facing forward.

"Don't you get snippy with me fleshling! You were duly informed!" He says taking a seat on the rock.

"Can you just stop for a second? Can you focus?" Sam looks down at his hand then back at the old bot. "Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of peace of mind?" I sigh and sit down on the rock preparing myself mentally.

"This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, millennia ago." Jetfire says standing up.

"They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my wretched self!" I look down at my arm and begin to wonder how I'm still alive if Energon is nothing like human blood. "Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?" Jetfire says as pieces from him start to fall off.

"Let's not get episodic, okay, old-timer? Beginning, middle, end. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it." Simmons says walking up behind me.

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon by destroying suns."

"Destroy suns?" I say getting up.

"You mean blow them up?" Leo asks.

"Yes. you see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule, never destroy a planet with life, until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name was forevermore was The Fallen." Jetfire then projects a hollow gram with his hand showing us the a quick clip of The Fallen.

"He despised the human race. and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called The Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find." Jetfire looks off into the desert before looking back at us.

"Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is, and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more."

"So how do we stop him?" Mikeala asks.

"Only a Prime can defeat The Fallen."

"Optimus Prime."I say looking at Sam. Jetfire then bends down and looks at me and Sam.

"So, you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?" I shake my head.

"He sacrificed himself to save us." Sam says looking at the old bot.

"So, he's dead."

"There has to be some other way?" I ask hopefully.

"Without a Prime, It's impossible. No one else could stop The Fallen." We stay quiet for a moment before Sam speaks up.

"So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus, and bring him back to life?" My head jerks up, waiting for a response from Jetfire.

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other." I quickly look over at Sam with hopeful eyes.

"If it has the power, we can try, Sam." Sam nods his head in agreement.

"So, then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to us?"

"Follow your mind, your map, your symbols. What you carved in the sand, it's your clue." Jetfire leans down and looks at us. "When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway! Go now!" He then starts to shoo us away. "That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you." Everyone starts to make there way down but I stop and look at Jetfire.

"Thank you."

"Be careful on your travels fleshling. If The Fallen doesn't get the Matrix, he'll use you to activate it."

"What?"

"Techno-Organics have a power even greater then the Matrix. You should go before the Decepticons find you." I nod my head and quickly make my way down and hop in side of Bee and drive off, where ever the rode takes us. I look down, playing with the hem of my black crop top thinking about what Jetfire said.

'It's either Megatron or The Fallen. I'm screwed either way.'


	9. Battle cry

We've been driving around the desert for a few hours, trying to solve the riddle Jetfire left us.

"Okay, here's what my CIA contact says." I look at Simmons from the back seat. "Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the 'Dagger's Tip'. "

"That's the Dagger's Tip." Sam says making hand gestures.

"It's part of the Red Sea. It divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade. 29.5 degrees north, 35 east. Here it is." Simmons then shows us on his GPS. I stare at the picture for a while before looking out the back window.

"First thing we've got to do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip."

"How are you gonna get him halfway around the world?" Leo asks.

"We're gonna make a call." I say looking at Sam through the rear view mirror. He nods before looking outside as a siren is heard.

"We got cops!"

"Yeah no shit. Can you do weather next?" I tell him in sarcasm. Bee then makes a sharp turn to avoid the cops and starts to drive into a town.

"I can't go to prison, guys." Leo says sticking is face behind the seat to look out the window. Bee then drives through the streets, trying to loose the cops with the buildings.

"Sam, we gt to get off this road and lay low." Simmons tells Sam. Sam nods and starts to place his hands on the wheel, taking over and speeding up more. Some of the cops crash into the fruit stands making them loose some speed.

"Turn there!" I tell Sam as he makes a sharp left leaving a trail of dust behind us. We then drive into an alley way with two buildings on both sides.

"It's a dead end!" Leo says.

"Everyone get out! Don't question just do it." We all get out of Bee, looking for a place to hide. I quickly run over to a cloths line taking some of the clothes and giving some to everyone.

"Guys, transform and start climbing." I tell the bots as I place the fabric over my head and mouth, finding a place to hide. Not long after do the cops pass by our hiding spot without even slowing down. I look up at the building seeing Bee and Mudflap holding on. Skids looses his grip making Bee grab his foot so he wont fall.

"Stupid cops." Mudflap says.

"This is what's called blending in like a ninja." Skids says hitting the wall as he swings back and forth.

"Shut up or I'll blend my fist in your face." Mudflap tells his brother in a whisper. I look back at the alley making sure the coast is clear.

"They're gone." Mikeala says as she uncovers her face. I take off the clothes and place them on the ground before jumping over the ledge to were Sam, Simmons and Leo are.

"Quick thinking. Nice one kid." I look at Simmons and shrug.

"Not the first time I've escaped from the authorities." I look over at Sam. "We're running out of time." He nods and walks away looking for some sort of phone.

"We gotta call Lennox..." Sam says looking at as for a brief moment.

"You're on the Worldwide Wanted List." Simmons looks at Sam. "Try calling one base, they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over this place!" I cross my arms and walk up to him.

"Then you make the call." Simmons looks at me for a moment before looking around then back at me with a sarcastic smile.

"Okay. That's a good idea. I mean, I just had my mind on other things, like ending up in an Egyptian prison." I walk past him towards a payphone that's across the alley were in. I put in whatever change I have and punch in the bases number, handing the phone to Simmons as he comes up behind me. I walk back to the building with caution, not wanting to get caught. Once I reach the building I look up at the Bots still hanging on.

I lean on the wall and sigh, sliding down to the ground. I bring my knees up to my chest and rest my chin upon them. 'This mission seems to easy. There has to be something we're missing.' I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't hear Sam calling me until he grabed my shoulders.

"Come on Kat we gotta get outta here. Cops are coming." I quickly get up watching as Bee and the twins jump off and transform back into a car. I quickly get into the back seat of with Mikeala and Leo. Once everyone is in, we drive out of the small town and back into the desert.

"Okay, let's go over it again." Sam says

"When the dawn alights the Dagger's Tip," We all say together.

"The three kings..."

"Will reveal the doorway." Sam finishes. Simmons then points at him quickly before going back to his device.

"That's what he said. You know what it means?" Simmons asks Sam.

"No, what does it mean?"

"I have no idea." We then slowly pull up to a checkpoint and I pull down the sleeves to my crop top, trying my hardest to cover up my arm.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Checkpoint. Checkpoint. I don't have my passport." I nudge his arm making him shut up as Wheelie comes onto my lap trying to see whats going on.

"Passport!" One of the guards yells out before speaking in Arabic. The guard then makes his way to the car.

"They got cameras at the top." Sam says quietly.

"All right, chill. This is espionage time. I can handle it. These are my people. I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab." The guard makes it down the steps of the watch tower reviling a short man.

"Great, a fricking Munchkin. Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall." I then grab Wheelie by his arm and pull him back.

"Get down and don't move, got it." I tell him looking back out the window. The guard comes by dragging a finger across Bee's hood making him shiver slightly. Simmons and the guard speak Arabic for a moment before speaking English.

"The Dagger's Tip? Right? Egypt, Jordan. We want to go there. Me and my family." Simmons gestures to all of us while trying to hug Sam. "This is my Family. This is my son, my other son, my daughters." I smile sweetly and give a slight wave. "We're tourists, from New York." The guards eyes quickly widen in disbelief.

"New York?"

"Yes. Yes." The guard starts to point frantically to his right smiling.

"Fifty Kilometers."

"You look like the guy that runs my falafel stand. Thank you very much." The gate then opens letting us drive by with the guard cheering.

"Go, Yankees!"

After the drive we find an abandoned building near the Pyramids, big enough for all of us to hide in. We all get out as the bots transform, keeping a close eye on our surroundings.

"Undercover, yo. You got to blend in with your surroundings. You know, you got to be part of the landscape." Skids says trying to sneak around. Simmons stops to admire the Pyramids, ranting on his theories of how it was made. I run up to Sam whose having difficulty opening the door with his broken hand. I help him open the door and go inside waiting for the others.

"Guard us. Low profile. Don't make a scene." Sam says before running inside after us. We check the whole place for anything useful or something. We found nothing useful but decided now would be a good idea to make a plan.

"Okay, I got something." Sam looks at me after hearing Simmons plan. "When Lennox drops off Optimus at the coordinates, we can expect the Decepticons are gonna try to take away the Matrix. So we need some sort of cover." Sam looks at me with concern.

"What makes you think there'll be Decepticons?"

"Sam. What I've learned so far, is that there always is Decepticons. No matter where we are or what we do." After a few hours of planing the sun has gone down. I walk out of the building to a balcony, looking at the Pyramids, not even noticing Sam and Mikeala behind me.

"Being my girlfriend is hazardous to your health." I turn around and notice them cuddling and smile.

"I'll leave you two alone." I walk down the stairs and head outside where Bee is sitting drawing pictures in the sand. I slowly walk up to him looking at what he was drawing, two hearts with our names inside. I smile while looking at the cute drawing then at Bee.

"I didn't know you could draw, even if it is simple." Bee jumps back a bit before looking down at me. He tries to cover his face feeling embarrassed. I chuckle lightly before walking up to him and started to draw a quick picture next to his. I tried to make it as big as possible but it was still pretty tiny compared to Bee's. I turn around to look at him, only to catch him staring. He shakes his head and looks to the side making cute noises. I close my eyes for a moment before looking up at the stars.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I say asking no one in particular. "The way the start light reflects off of the Pyramids." I can hear the shifting of metal as I turn to look at Bee with sad eyes.

"I really hope this works. I don't want to lose anyone." I look back at the stars and notice how three of them seemed to be aligned with the Pyramids. "When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip... The three kings... Will reveal the doorway... That's it. That's it!" I quickly turn around and head back inside leaving behind a confused Bumblebee.

"Sam! Sam!" I yell as I go up the flight of stairs. Once I reach the top I place my hands on my knees to try and catch my breath. "Sam... I... I figured it out..." They all look at me and Sam nods.

"You know?"

"Yeah. Come on. we need to go outside." I say as stand up straight and go out to the balcony.

"You see how the last one touches the horizon?" Sam says pointing at the stars as the sun starts to rise.

"That's Orion's belt, but it's also the Three Kings."

"And the reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built the Pyramids of Giza." Sam and I take turns to explain.

"They built them to mirror those specific stars, so it's like an arrow staring us straight in the face." I finish off pointing at the stars.

"They all point due east, towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra." Simmons adds pointing at the mountain range behind the Pyramids.

"Man, are you sure you guys are like physic or something." I look over at Sam and he looks over at Leo. My heart then sinks to my stomach remembering we aren't really related and how he doesn't know about it either. We all started to go down the stairs but I pulled Sam back needing to tell him now.

"Sam there is something you need to know and it can't wait." I look at him with sad eyes.

"What is it Kat?" I let go of him and look him in the eye.

"Where not really related, Sam."

"What?" Sam says shocked.

"My real parents abandoned me since they never wanted me but your aunt took me in. Your parents knew about this too. They didn't want to tell you since we practically looked after each other. I just thought you should know since this could be the last time we see each other." I don't even wait for his response as I leave him standing there alone to his thoughts. I hop in the back seat of Bee as we wait for Sam. Once he gets in, we head east towards the mountains of Petra.

'I hope I didn't make a mistake by telling him the truth.'

Hey guys and gals. Sorry for the long gap from the last chapter. I've been busy looking for a house during the summer and I'm back in school and my family is still looking for a house. Again I'm sorry for the super late update. I'll probably work on the next chapter next weekend or some time soon. Catch you later


	10. A Day of Peace

Before I start this chapter, I would like everyone to know that this is a side story for the Eclipse that happened today. Hope you enjoy.

August 21, 2017 N.E.S.T Base

"Come on Katana. This is a once and a life time event and you'd rather stay inside doing nothing?" Mikeala crosses her arms over her chest while tapping her foot impatiently. She's been nagging me about the Eclipse that was gonna happen in a few hours. I sigh as I put my pen down and look up at her.

"It's not like I can go anyway Mikeala. Chief Jackass wants me to finish off his report on the recent Decepticon sightings." I pick up my pen and continue writing the report ignoring all of her protests. After awhile she sighs and leaves to go on her date with Sam. As much as I want to, I can't leave my work half done to see the rare phenomenal. We rarely get to see a total eclipse and I spent weeks on planing for this day but Director Galloway just had to give me his report. I take my glasses off and stand up to stretch, my shirt going up a bit, and look out to the Autobot hanger were everyone is planing to spend this day with family and friends. A frustrated sigh escapes my lips as I gather up all the papers and head to the Directors office. On my way to the office I bump into Lennox and Epps.

"Hey there, Katana." I give them both a slight wave as I slow to a stop.

"Hey guys. You heading out?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah. I'm gonna watch the Eclipse with my family and Ironhide." I nod and look towards Epps.

"I'm gonna spend the day with my old man. What about you Kat? You gonna spend it with anyone?" I heave a sigh and show them the stack of papers I'm carrying. They give me a saddened look and a pat on the back.

"Cheer up Kat. Things will get better I'm sure of it." I roll my eyes in a playful manner and start walking away.

"Whatever you say dad." When I make it to the office I hesitate for a moment before knocking on the door. A light 'come in' can be heard on the other side so I enter slowly closing the door behind me. I walk up to his desk giving the back of his head a mean glare.

"I finished the report on the recent Decepticon activity Director Galloway." He quickly turns around adjusting his glasses before grabbing the papers and looking them over.

"Alright Witwicky. The report seems to be okay, but your reports to me need to be longer explaining every detail, casualty, location, everything. No just what you experienced." He then throws the paper onto his desk before walking over to me. I clench my fist trying not to go off in his face. I practically pulled an all nighter doing that report.

"With all due respect sir, I had plans this morning to meet up with my family." I say through clenched teeth.

"Well then, guess you'll have to cancel your plans then since your not leaving this facility until the report meats all the requirements. You're dismissed." I turn around on my heel mumbling under my breath officially pissed off. I walk off to the Autobot hanger and just lay on the floor trying to clear my mind. I close my eyes for a moment before opening them when I hear big foot steps heading my way. I quickly get up to see who it is.

"What's wrong Katana." Bee says using his real voice. I put on a fake smile but let it fall as the stress takes over.

"Not much really. Just that I have to cancel all my plans to work on a stupid report." Bee brings his hand down, offering me a lift which I gladly accept.

"You need to-relax more." I shake my head and sigh.

"Bee, put me down. I need to work." He just shakes his head and starts to walk outside of the base. "Bee I'm serious." I try to jump off but he places a finger on my stomach keeping me on his shoulder. I eventually give up and cross my arms like a child. He chuckles before pulling his hand away from my small form.

"So what were-your plans-for today lil' lady?" Bee asks looking at me as we stand outside of the base entrance.

"I was gonna watch the Eclipse with my favorite Bumblebee but I have work to do." I look up at the sky avoiding, or at least trying to, the sun.

"Nope. I'm not letting-you run off-on me again." He then reaches into his chest, like if it was a jacket, pulling out paper glasses with a black film for lenses.

"I got these from Sam." He then hands me the glasses. I take them out of his hands before putting them on and smiling at him.

"I guess you're right Bee. My report can wait." He smiles before facing the sun and sitting down. And as son as he sat down the Moon started to cover the sun blanketing earth in a light shadow. My eyes widening at the beautiful site before us. It felt like an eternity passed by before the Moon shifted away from the Sun. I take off my glasses and look up at Bee with a big smile spreading across my face.

"That was amazing Bee." I put the glasses back on and look up at the sky again to see the moon still shifting away.

"Not as amazing as you." I turn my head to face him to see the sun's rays reflecting off of his face plates. I smile and lean my head on his as we just stare off into the distance enjoying each others company. 'I can always count on him for anything. I'm glad to call him mine."

Sorry if some of the characters sound a bit OCish. I tried my best to get there personality as close as I can. Hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think about the story, I would love to get some feedback and see if I should change some things. Bye


	11. Everything Goes Black

The whole car ride was silent, except for Simmons talking no stop about the legend mixed with his own theories. I look out the window watching the desert around fly by. Once we stop, I quickly get out, putting on my hoodie feeling cold, even if it is about 90 or so degrees out.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere." Simmons says looking down at his device. We all stop and stare at a large temple like structure that's built into the mountain. We run towards the temple looking for the entrance. After a while we find it on the opposite side facing away from the sun.

"Do you guys see the size of this?" Leo asks craning his head up.

"You see this?"

"Spectacular." The twins comment. Sam and I begin to jog towards the large door way trying to look for any sign of the Matrix.

"It's here somewhere, guys." Sam say looking around the empty room.

"Yeah, why? 'Cause we're trusting Grandpa Blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?" Leo says looking around.

"In his defense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life." Simmons' voice bounces of the walls. Leo stands next to him looking at the doorway.

"Okay. Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, all right?" Leo then does a three sixty spin. "Nope. Ever cross your mind, guys, that archaeologists have been here before? There's nothing here." I stop near an ancient painting, running my fingers over it, feeling a spark in my chest.

"Real life is heartbreak, despair, kid. Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!"

"I'm listening to you? You live with your mother!" I look at them after the stop bickering.

"It has to be here... I can feel it..." I take my hand away turning around to look at Sam sitting on the floor next to me.

"It's not over." Sam says looking up from his hands.

"It is over. It's done." Leo demands. I clench my fists in sadness and frustration.

'It's here I just know it. I'm not gonna let Optimus die.' I think to myself. Sam stands up looking at e with sadden eyes, placing is good hand on my left shoulder.

"Why are we still listening to, little punk-ass? I mean, what you ever done for us except ding my rim?" Mudflap says.

"Killed Megatron. How about that?" Skids adds in, arguing with his brother.

"Well, he didn't get the job done, you know what I mean, 'cause he's back now..."

"Are you scared?" Skids gets up into Mudflaps face.

"Guys, calm down!" I tried to calm them down but it doesn't work.

"Scared? Scared of your ugly face!" Mudflap starts to smack his brother.

"I'm ugly? Well, we're twins, you stupid genius!"

"Bring it, then!" Skids tackles Mudflap before getting pushed away. "Get off me!" The both start to fight in the small space, causing everyone to move out of the way.

"I'll change your face around!"

"I'll get all up in that ass!" Mudflap goes for a tackle but Skids back flips over him, landing in front of me. I jump to side and roll away, trying to avoid being crushed to death. Mudflap manages to get his green brother by the shoulders and throws him at the wall with the painting, leaving a hole and almost hitting Sam in the process.

"Stop it!" I scream out to them. " Bee!"

"You like the way that feels?"

"That didn't hurt."

"You like that, don't you?" Bee comes up behind Skids, grabbing him from his neck. "Come on, Bumblebee!" He starts to claw at Bee's hand trying to break free. Mudflap tries to back flip kick but gets grabbed by the neck in mid-air.

"Bumblebee, listen." Bee then smacks the two together before throwing them outside. I get up and dust my self off before looking up at him with a thank full smile.

"Thanks Bee." He nods in response. I walk up to the hole in the wall calling Sam over. The felling the same spark from earlier but stronger. Sam and I start to remove the broken pieces to see metal with the cybertronian symbols placed on them.

"Oh, my God. The symbols." Sam traces the lines before looking at Bee. "Bee! Shoot it." We all step away as Bee gets closer with his canon, shooting the wall, smoke and dust flying everywhere. We come back when the smoke sets and walking into the small cave, with the deceased Primes.

"This way." I say walking to the left going under the arm of a Prime.

"How do you know?" Mikeala asks. I look back at her for a moment before looking forward.

"I don't know... I just have this feeling in my chest." I stop in a chamber looking at the faces of each Prime.

'They kinda look familiar.'

"These are the bodies Jetfire was talking about." Simmons states.

"Yo! Yo!" Leo's voice echo's off of the bodies. I look down at a hand when my eyes widen. I start to pull on Sam's sleave catching his attention.

"Sam, we found it. We found the Matrix." Sam turns around pointing his flashlight into the hand before smiling to himself.

"The Matrix." Sam bends down, hands extended, ready to grab the Matrix. He hesitates before looking at me then the Matrix. I nod my head watching him pick it up gingerly before it turns to dust in his hands.

"No." I say bellow a whisper before falling to my knees staring at the pile of dust. Sam runs his hands through the remains chanting 'no' before looking at me with sad eyes. I look down at the dust, with tears welling in my eyes.

'This was the only way to save Optimus...' I close my eyes to keep myself from crying in anger.

"Thousands of years, turned to dust." Simmons says.

"This isn't how it's supposed to end." Sam lets it slip through his fingers before looking at me. I look around when I hear the sound of a plane in the distance.

"Hear that?"

"Lennox..." I say looking back down to the pile of dust. Leo and Simmons disappear, leaving Sam Mikeala and I alone.

"You can't bring him back, guys. There's nothing left." She says rubbing Sam's back.

"Look! Look around you! We didn't just go through everything we went through for no reason at all, to just have it end like this. There is a reason that we are here. The voices and the symbols in my our head led us here for a purpose." Sam says looking down.

"Sam, give me your sock. We're taking these remains with us." I say digging them up. He hands me his sock and helps me fill it up until there is nothing left.

"Everyone is after us because of what we know, and what we know is that this is going to work."

"It has to."

"How do you know it's gonna work?"

"Because we believe it." I tie the sock and hand it to Sam, placing it in his pocket. We get up and run out of the building and into the sunlight.

"Sam!" Simmons calls out. In the distance I could see Optimus' body being parachuted down into a near by city. We walk over to Bee, passing Simmons on the way.

"You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?"

"Absolutely."

"Let's go boys." I hope into the drivers seat with Sam in the passenger and everyone else in the back, heading towards Optimus. A flare is shot up into the sky, signaling their location.

"That's them, right there. See the flare?" Sam says pointing in the distance.

"Yeah, I see it. Punch it Bee!" He accelerates faster before swerving to the right as a missile hits the side of the road.

"Katana!"

"Sam!" More missiles begin to attach us, making the dirt fly everywhere. Bee drives onto a construction zone with the twins not far behind. I look at the side mirror, seeing Starscream in the distance.

"Oh, God. Please, God! Please." Leo starts to freak out in the back seat.

"Leo, stop freaking out. Stop freaking out." Mikeala says trying to hold on to her seat.

"Shut this guy up, huh?" Simmons throws his hands up in annoyance.

"Give him a fucking break. We all freaked out the first time we did this." I say holding onto the wheel.

"Please, just let me live, just let me live!"

"Shut up and let him drive!"

"Everyone just shut up!"

"Just stop screaming..."

"All right, that's it!" I turn around to see Simmons taser Leo in the neck before he passes out. "I can't take that guy anymore." Starscream then transforms and lands next to us, shooting at the dirt, missing completely.

"Hide in the dust! Use the dust!"

"Stop fucking backseat driving Simmons!" Bee drives through the dust, loosing Starscream, before stopping next to a sand dune. We all get out coming up with a plan.

"We've got to split up. Bumblebee, you're the decoy." Sam says pulling Mikeala out. "You lead the Decepticons away, all right? We're gonna get Optimus." Sam points out behind us.

"I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there." Simmons points at the twins. "You get to those soldiers. I hope that dust works, kid."

"Thank you." Sam says before pulling Mikeala away.

"Be safe Katana." I look and smile at him.

"I will, promise." I take off in the direction Sam and Mikeala went. Hopefully this works. No, it needs to work. We run over a couple of dunes before we stop looking down at a village. A flare then comes out from the far side.

"That's them." I say out of breath.

"We got a couple of miles." We then start to run down the hill but I trip over my own feet, rolling down the hill all the way to the bottom, getting a mouth full of sand. I spit the sand out before groaning in frustration.

"Kat come on. Get up." I quickly get up, leaving my hoodie behind and continue to run.

"We got at least a mile." Sam says pulling Mikeala along. We run in between buildings for cover, dodging all the Decepticons as we can. I look around trying to find us a better hiding spot but the structures are all falling apart. I look around, getting my cannon ready just in case something tries to sneak up on us. We run up the side of a building seeing Starscream circling above us.

"Guys, go to that building. I'll draw out their fire then head that way when the coast is clear.

"What, no your staying with us." Mikeala says holding onto my arm.

"Listen to me, Sam needs to get the Matrix to Optimus before the Decepticons get him."

"Their also after you, so your staying with us Katana." Sam then pulls me with him to the small hows with Mikeala going in first.

"Get down. Get down. Get down." Mikeala crouches near a window covered in color full glass bottles while Sam is across from her.

"Once it's clear, we run for Optimus as fast as we can, okay?" Sam says holding onto Mikeala.

"Don't worry, I got ya covered."

"What if it doesn't work?" Mikeala kept repeating but Sam calms her down. I hold out my cannon signalling hem to stay quiet as giant footsteps shake the ground. Mikeala places her hands on her mouth silently crying. I start mentally praying for our safety. Sam then grabs a bar and pokes a hole into the damaged wall, looking at what's outside. I can hear missiles being fired and things exploding near by. My breath hitches as the foot steps are right outside of the house. The sounds sounds the Decepicons make putting me on edge. Sam backs away from the hole before pulling something out. He shows it to me, looking for an answer. I take the small insect like bots head between my fingers before pulling it, ending it's life. Every stays quite before the roof of the building gets ripped off revealing a pissed of Starscream. I get up pushing Sam and Mikeala out of the way before he reaches his hand and tries to grab us. We fall back, breaking the wall behind us, staring at the con. I aim my cannon but Sam pulls me up, ushering us to leave.

"Run, run, run!" Sam starts to push Mikeala away as I turn around, shooting at the cons. We run up the steps at the side of the building before jumping off landing onto the next after the cons shoot at us making bricks fly every where. I groan a bit before getting up and firing at the cons again.

"We need to move, now!" I say grabbing them by the arms before falling through the roof of the house, landing in the sand. We get up and continue to run, pulling each other along into another building. Sam looks through a broken window, swatting away some chickens.

"We got a half-mile. I don't think the soldiers know we're here." I look at him before staring at the battle ahead of us.

"Trust me, they know where here." I pat him on the shoulder before running off, jumping over fallen items and cars. I look back to see Mikeala slowing down.

"Hey, come on." I say grabbing her hand and pulling her along. We jump over more objects before I stop and stare at the distance.

"Oh, my God. Sam! Your parents!" I yell out to him running to them, with the others not far behind.

"Sam! Katana!"

"Dad!" I hold up my cannon, trying to shoot the Decepticon behind them but it points it's gun at them making me scowl and transform back to my hand. Another con jumps over a building landing next to Sam and I causing us to fall into the dirt, and shooting at Mikeala.

"Wait, wait!" Sam says getting up and shielding Mikeala. I lay om the floor holding my side as the con faces towards Sam.

"Please listen to me! I want you to run! Run!" Ron says looking our direction. I get up in a crouch position holding onto my stomach as I cough into my other hand.

"Dad, just stop! They don't want you, they want me!" Sam holds his hands up looking at me before looking at the con. I stand up, limply making my way over to him before the bot slams his chain in front of me making me fall back again.

"Wait!" Sam screams out.

"Sam Witwicky." The con says his name facing away from me.

"Don't hurt them." He says puling out the sock. "This is what you want. You don't hurt them." I stand up getting ready to shoot the con as I see Bee come up from a building signaling me to be quite. I nod my head as I stare at the con waiting for the right moment.

"Go! Go!" Judy says pleading.

"Please, stop." The con then points its cannon at me smiling wickedly.

"Just don't hurt them. I know what you want." I say catching it's attention.

"Katana, don't." Sam says looking at me with his hands up.

"I know that you need me since I'm stronger than the Matrix." I say placing my hand on my side.

"Don't do it, Katana, Sam..." Sam makes his way over to me holding up the sock. "They're going to kill us all anyway!"

"Here's what you want right here." Sam looks at me smiling before ducking down.

"Bumblebee!" Be jumps onto the cons back catching it off guard giving me time to shoot at it's weak joints making it fall down. I run over to Ron and Judy, getting them out of the way. I turn around and start shooting again as a counter attack so the damn con can't fight back. Bee then knees it in the face making it fall onto the floor staring at me. I take the opportunity and shoot it in the face but it moves and the shot hits it's arm. I turn to look at Bee but another con comes by and starts to shoot at him before climbing onto his back. Bee's tries to grab onto the cat like Decepticon but fails every time. I roll to the side, avoiding Bee's feet, and land behind him. I quickly shoot the con making it stop moving for a moment, giving Bee time to grab it, Pulling out it's spine before throwing it next to a building. Bee turns around and starts to fight with the other con. He picks him up before one punching it in the face killing it off for good. Be lifts up his battle mask and looks down at us.

"Bee?" I say.

"Yeah." I walk up to him and smile, before looking at Sam and his parents.

"Let's go." I say before running between more buildings, holding onto Judy.

"I don't know what's going on, but we've got to move!" Ron says looking around the corner, before an explosion is set off behind us making us run in the opposite direction. "There's got to be a way out of here!" More explosions go of around us making us back up into another building.

"Get back, get back!" I say pulling Ron and Judy away. "Against the wall! Against the wall!"

"Bee! Bumblebee!" Sam calls out. Bee appears next to us placing his hand on an arch way. "You get them somewhere safe, all right?" Sam looks over at his dad and holds onto him. "You've got to get in the car and get to safety."

"No, this isn't up for discussion! You're my son! You're my son!"

"I know. Dad... "

"We all go together! We all go together!" I walk up to Ron and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, stop, okay? Get in the car. He's gonna get you to safety. You know, you run. You don't stop, you don't hide, you run. You hear what I'm saying, okay? We'll find you when you're safe." Sam says letting go of his dad.

"No."

"You've got to let me go, Dad. You have to let me go. You have to."

"Ron." Judy says stepping forward. "Ron. Ron, let him go." Silence falls over us before he looks at me and Sam.

"You come back! Come on." Bee transforms and waits with doors open.

"Ron! Mikeala! Mikeala!" Sam pulls me and Mikeala to the side once his parents got in.

"Go with my parents."

"I'm not gonna go without you." Mikeala says looking Sam in the eye. I look over at his parents before closing he door and smiling at them.

"I'll bring him back to you guys I promise. Bee take them away." I say before He starts the engine and drives off.

"I love you Bee. More than Anything in the world." I turn around and run towards Sam and Mikeala

"Let's go!" I yell grabbing their arms and running to Optimus. We stop in the open noticing Ironhide and Elita-1.

"Ironhide!" Sam calls out.

"Follow us to the pillars. We'll take you to Optimus." Elita says before getting shot by a con.

"Elita!" I scream reaching out my hand. Sam pulls me back as tears start to form in my eyes.

"Get out, Sam, Katana! Get to the pillars!" Ironhide demands as he stars to fire at the on coming cons. We look at each other before running towards Optimus' location. We keep our heads down and dodge the on-coming Decepticons. I stop into a knelling position firing my cannon at the cons closer to us before getting up and back flipping away from a falling con. Shots are being fired at us from all directions giving us the opportunity to use the dust as cover. When the dust clears I turn around and see Megatron heading for us.

"Megatron is on our tail Sam." I call out as I run fast passing Sam and Mikeala by a little. Once we see the other soldiers, Sam begins to wave his hand around. I hear a loud explosion behind us causing me to turn around to see Megatron shooting at us, the explosions catching up behind us. Everything seems to be in slowly motion as we continue to run forward, towards Lennox. Sam and Mikeala fall to the ground before groaning and getting up, and waving to catch the soldiers attention. I look at a group of Decepticons before shooting at a pillar, making it fall on top of them, killing them instantly.

"Come on, Katana!" Lennox calls us over as we run to him. "Come on, get in here!" I slide into the sand before rolling over and staring up at Lennox. He offers me a hand, pulling me up to my feet.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." I say smiling at him.

"You better have a good reason for us to be here." He says looking at me and Sam.

"Where's Optimus?"

"He's right over there, across the courtyard." Lennox points to the side.

"I got to get to him right now." Sam says holding up the sock.

"Not with an air strike coming." I place my hand on Sam's shoulder looking Leonnx in the eyes.

"We can make it if we leave now." We fall silent as growling can be heard near by.

"Go. Back, back, back, back." Lennox says pushing us against the wall. I cover my head as some debris comes flying over us.

"Incoming!" I look up to see Jetfire transform in mid air, rolling onto the floor before attacking the Decepticons. "Behold the glory of Jetfire!" He yells slicing it in half with his cane. "Now let me show you how we brought the pain in my day!" He then punches the con in the face, pulling off it's head to finish it off. The ground starts to shake as a scorpion Decepticon comes out of the sand and attacks Jetfire, digging into his stomach. Jetfire manages to pull it out, falling to the ground and smashing the cons head in. "I'm too old for this crap."

"We're gonna make a break through the B's on my command, okay?" I nod my head holding onto Sam's hand, holding onto the sock filled with the Matrix dust. "You guys stick with me, you understand? You stay on my ass."

"Will do sir." Now we play the waiting game.

"I hope these F-16s got good aim." I hear Epps say.

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"I told them to hit the orange smoke." I look to my right and see orange smoke coming from a small container.

"You mean that orange smoke." I say sarcasticlay.

"It wasn't my best toss, okay." I shake my head getting up and pulling Sam.

"Run!" We all start to sprint across the yard as the missiles are being drooped right behind us.

"Incoming!" Epps calls out. I look to the left and see Optimus' unconscious body laying near by. I pull on Sams hand heading right towards the Prime, everything around me slows as I can hear my own heartbeat.

"Sam! Katana!" We continued to run feeling the heat of the explosions on our backs.

"Run!"

"Die!" I heard Megatron say from behind us before the ground next to use gets shot sending us flying into the sky. I let go of Sam's hand as I get flipped through the air not saying a word as Sam cries out to me, before landing on the ground motion less. I land next to him snapping my neck on the pillar, the last thing I see is Sam's face looking at me before everything goes black.

I wake up in an unknown place filled with nothing but metal. It's so colorful and pretty.

"Where am I?" I ask looking around hearing my voice echo.

"Katana?" I turn around to find Sam looking at me with sad eyes.

"Sam... are we... dead?" I ask walking up to him.

"We are." I pull him into a hug crying into his shoulder.

"We couldn't save him..." I feel his arms wrap around me.

"There has to be something we can do right?" I ask

"Kat..."

"We can't let him just die..."

"We have been watching you a long, long time." I pull away from Sam to see seven giant figures walking up to us.

'The seven Primes?'

"You have fought for Optimus, our last descendant, with courage and with sacrifice, the virtues of a leader, a leader worthy of our secret. The Matrix of Leadership is not found, it is earned. Return now to Optimus. Merge the Matrix with his spark. It is, and always has been, your destiny."

"I-I don't understand..." I say bellow a whisper before a female figure catches my attention.

"Look at how much you've grown."

"Mom? Mom!" I run up to her pulling her in for a tight hug. "Where have you been all my life." I say crying into her arms.

"I've been here waiting for you my little flower. But now isn't your time. You must go back now and save Optimus. The Matrix won't work if only one of you is present, now go and say hi to Ron for me while your at it." A blinding white light fills my vision before I wake up abruptly, breathing heavily before coughing. I sit up before looking over and smiling at Sam. He extends his arm out waiting for me to grab it. I latch onto his hand and slowly get up with his help.

"Welcome back stranger." I say jokingly.

"Same to you." I look at the Matrix in his hands, seeing it glow a beautiful blue.

"Let's save Optimus." I walk over to his body, climbing up his arm and standing on his chest waiting for Sam. Once he's up, I place my hands on the Matrix making it glow brighter, and count to three with Sam before we plunge it into his chest were his spark would be. Optimus' eyes gain their beautiful blue hue and his body starts move. Sam and I quickly get off staring at Optimus as he get's into a kneeling position as he looks down at us.

"You returned for me."

"That's what families for." I say smiling widely. The moment is cut short as The Fallen teleport in front of Optimus creating a force push, knocking everyone down.

"My Matrix!" The Fallen takes the Matrix away from Optimus before looking in my direction and grabbing me.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I yell out as The Fallen teleport's to the top of the pyramid. I try to pry myself away but his grip on me tightens.

"Fallen, my master." I turn to look at Megatron.

"My brothers could not stop me from this." He places the Matrix into a small opening charging up the machine. "When the weapon is ready, this techno-organic will be more than enough power to fire it. Yes, now I claim your sun." The Fallen stares at me with power hungry eyes.

"I'll never do it!" I say struggling to break free. The Fallen's grip tightens on me more as he growls in my face. Missiles are being launched in our direction as the fallen forcefully places me into a cage within the weapon.

"In moments, we'll be at firing strength." I try to transform my hand into a cannon but my strength was leaving my body. I look out and see everything around us beginning to float before falling down the side of the pyramid leaving a ring of destruction.

"This planet will be dark forever." Rocks started to form a ring around us, creating a barier to they fling air crafts. In the distance I can see Optimus flying towards us.

"Optimus..." I say weakly.

"Hang on Katana." Optimus says before knocking The Fallen out of the way and taking me out of the machine.

"Thanks." I say as my strength slowly comes back to me. The Fallen comes back angry, getting ready to attack Optimus.

"Hold on." Optimus brings me near his chest telling me to hide. I nod walking inside, and hold onto a metal rode as he starts to fight The Fallen. Out of no where, I hear an explosion before I feel like we're falling. Crashes can be heard along with metal clashing against each other as we fall.

"Die, like your brothers." I hear The Fallen say before shots are fired.

"They were your brothers, too." I could basically feel his voice rumble through his chest. We were then tossed around for a few moments making me hit my head. The battle continues on as Optimus grunts and groans with every hit he makes or gets. I close my eyes and start to pray for Optimus until his voice catches my attention.

"You picked the wrong planet. Give me your face." I then hear The Fallen scream in agony as metal against metal can be heard before everything goes silent. "I rise. You fall." Light then fills in the dark space I was in, reviling Optimus' hand. I quickly go out and onto his hand happy that it's all over.

"Are you alright?" I nod my head in response.

"Yeah I'm good. Thank you." Optimus smiles at me before placing me onto his shoulder and walking towards the others as his armor sheds off. When we arrived with the others, Optimus placed me down on the ground before walking to his comrades.

"Katana..." I turn around to see be standing their with sad eyes.

"Bee... Bumblebee!" I yell out as I run up to him with tears in my eyes. He kneels down, picking me up, bringing me closer to his face. I place my hands onto his face crying out in happiness.

"I thought I- Lost you." I look into his eyes before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"You didn't. And I'm never gonna leave you ever again for as long as I live."

I stand on the edge of the ships runway staring off at the vast ocean.

"I'm glad you came with me Katana." I look at Sam as I place my hands into the jacket Lennox gave me.

"I'd never leave you with all the fun." I say chuckling.

"But you didn't have to. I mean, they wanted me..."

"They wanted me to but for completely different reasons." Silence washes over us for a moment.

"So, we're not really cousins?"

"No... we're not." I say looking down.

"No one has to know right?"

"Huh?" I look up at him completely confused.

"Even if we aren't related by blood you still are my crazy half-human, half-autobot cousin that happens to be dating my car... I'd like to keep it that way." I smile at him before turning around to hear Optimus walking up to us.

"Thank you, for saving my life." Optimus says standing right next to us, looking at the ocean.

"Welcome." Sam says smiling. "Thank you for believing in us." We stay silent as we enjoy the ride, staring into the waters bellow.

"Our races united by a history long forgotten and a future we shall face together. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that our pasts will always be remembered, for in memories, we live on."


End file.
